


I made him a better Omega

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Angst, Blood, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky kills has well, Dark Steve, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past Abortion, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Sex, Serial Killer Steve Rogers, Smut, Tears, Top Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve Rogers was a different Alpha. He kills others. He kills for blood and along the way found his mate, his perfect young beautiful mate. They work so well together and when they try to split them apart, his beautiful mate saves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters will be in the future and then the past and the third or fourth chapter will be in the present.

**Future**

_"So tell me, why do you kill others?_

"Because they hurt people. Like my father cheated on my mother and I killed him."

_"So you are telling me that you killed your father. Steve did you kill your mother as well? Or did someone kill her and you killed that person? "_

"I made him suffer just like he made my mother suffer. What's the point of this?"

_"You took James Buchanan Barnes. Did you kill him too?"_

"No, I don't kill my mate."

Phil Couson looked surprised. He has been tracking Steven Grant Rogers for a long, long time and he did something with the tennager, 

_"Are you saying that James Buchanan Barnes is your mate?"_

"Yes he is my Omega. I saved him and now he is strong and the perfect mate."

_"How? What made you think you saved him?"_

Steve smirked. "Oh I will tell you...."

**Past**

The first time Steve Rogers saw James Buchanan Barnes he was seventeen years old and he smelled so, so sweet. But Steve could see the slight fear and sadness in his eyes. His beautiful blue-grey eyes. Steve just had to carefully watch over him. Steve notice how the Omega got more tense when he was walking closer and closer to his home. Something was happening and he didn't like it. The Omega stopped in front of his house and could see the boy taking a deep breath then walks inside. Thankfully the house had a lot of windows and saw that James' father was yelling at him and smacks the boy. James just stood there and lets him hit him and didn't even flinch. Steve couldn't explain the feeling deep within his chest and why he longed to protect the Omega. 

Steve wanted to kill the man for what he was doing to the boy and the mother was standing there and smirking. Not even planning on stopping the abuse. James was dismissed and he quickly hurried to his bedroom. Steve watched as the boy bursts into tears once the bedroom door closes and how he layed himself on the bed and curled into a ball sobbing. Hurt ran through Steve and that only made him more angry. The Omega was beautiful and he was treated horribly. The Omega cried for hours until he just put the headphones into his ears and put on some music. The Omega looked exhausted as he walked over and locked his bedroom door. Steve watched the beautiful Omega undress and throw on some more comfortable clothes. Steve couldn't help but think about how that body would look underneath him writhing and begging the Alpha to knot him, breed him. Steve quietly moaned at the thought and just knew that this Omega was his mate. 

Steve smirked at the truth and just let's him think his plans on how to escape with the Omega and how the Omega would look all pregnant with his pup. Steve smirked even more. Tomorrow he will watch and see what happens. And maybe even talk with the Omega. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this focuses on Bucky. 
> 
> Warning there is a rape scene. So read with caution.

**Future**

_"James Buchanan Barnes, how are you feeling?"_

"Everybody calls me Bucky, so don't call me James. Brings bad memories. I am fine how are you?"

_"Don't turn the subject onto me but I am fine. But don't try."_

"Don't try what? I'm not trying anything." Bucky says fluttering his eyelashes. Damn Bucky was good at looking innocent. What the hell did Steve do to this Omega?

_"Why did you let Steve Rogers take you?"_

"Because he saved me from my parents. They abused me, hated me, told me I was a disgrace."

_And what did your parents do to you? Like how did they abuse you?"_

"Well they smack me, cut me, whipped me, burned me, threw glass at me, and threw insults at me but the night my Alpha saved me..... my father went over the line and raped me. I was very lucky that I wasn't in heat."

_"So Steve Rogers saved you, so who killed your father?"_

"I killed both of them. I couldn't deal with the pain anymore. I had to get away and they would followed me so I knew that I wasn't safe until they are dead. So I killed them with a kitchen knife."

_"Are you in love with your Alpha?"_

"Why would you ask that. Yes, he saved me and taught me what love is."

_"it's not because he forced you or saved you? Or was it because you needed one when you fall into heat? Or was it because you liked it and you needed the sex again?"_

"What? Did you just accuse me of liking the rape? You-you." Bucky bursts into tears. The judge raises his voice. 

"Mr. Rumlow you have gone to far, we are having a ten minute break." The judge says and walks out. 

**Past**

Bucky hated to go home. Yesterday sucked as usual being smack and insulted then sent him to his room. Bucky cried that night having to get rid of the emotions. After he took his journal out and wrote everything down. But tonight Bucky could feel that something bad was going to happen. Bucky didn't know why this feelings happen, but when he feels it, it usually means that it's true. Bucky once again stopped but this time sees the blond Alpha again. Bucky saw him last night but pretended that he didn't. Bucky couldn't help but hope that one day that Alpha will save him. Bucky walks into his house and this time screams when a vase hits the wall beside his head. George, Bucky's father grabs Bucky's shirt and throws him on the floor. Bucky's head hits the corner of the table and pain exploded inside his head. Bucky was dazed and didn't notice that his father hover over top and tugged down his own pants before grabbing onto Bucky's. Bucky blinks dazed and weakly stuuters. "No, please stop." Bucky puts his head back onto the floor and coughs. George grabs his neck and squeezes tight as he lines himself up.

Bucky closes his eyes and just feels as the older man slowly thrusts in. Bucky let the tears fall and the window breaks. Bucky didn't know what was happening as everything was becoming blurry. Bucky knew it hurted as he continues on harsh and cruel. Then the weight was off and he could breath again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

Bucky giggles as Steve smiles. "Like the new house?" Steve asks as he watches his Omega look around. "Are you kidding me, this is perfect! I love you!" Bucky says happily and kisses Steve. Steve smiles. "Anything for you my sweet beautiful Omega." Steve says as he kisses along Bucky's neck. Bucky moans slightly and tips his head back. "Tonight we have a killing to do." Steve says. Bucky shudders and stares at his lover. "Who?" Bucky says. Steve grins. "A Sean Hunter, he is saying how I killed you and is sticking his nose in the wrong places." Steve says. Bucky grins. "Okay, you know, I have a pretty good plan here." Bucky says. Steve smirks. "Oh I bet." Steve says and kisses his Omega. Bucky smiles and nips at his earlop and grins when Steve purrs. Bucky kisses Steve in a filthy kiss and tugs at Steve's bottom lip with his teeth. "Are you looking to be fucked hard? " Steve asks with full lust in his eyes. Bucky bites his own bottom lip and smiles. Steve kisses Bucky hard and picks Bucky up. Bucky locks his legs around Steve's waist and smiles.

Steve throws Bucky onto the bed and crawls over top of his lover. Bucky wraps one arm around Steve's shoulder blades and the other at the back of Steve's neck playing with his golden blond hair. Steve puts a hand onto Bucky's hip and the other on the bed beside Bucky to hold his weight up. "Hmmm my sweet Omega, look at how gorgeous you are." Steve says and takes both of their shirts off. Bucky hums softly and kisses Steve again. Steve chuckles seeing that his Omega wanted just to get straight to the point and quickly takes the rest of there clothes off. Once they were both naked, Steve grabs the bottle of lube and sliks his fingers up. Bucky shivers at the cold temperature in the room and arches his back and maons loudly when Steve slides a finger inside. "Hmmm, look at how well you take it." Steve says feeling pride in his chest. "I'm ready, just fuck me already." The Omega whines and Steve chuckles. "I love you." Bucky says shyly. Steve remembers how Bucky first said that then broke into tears thinking he was going to be punished. Steve smiles softly. "I love you too Buck." Steve says and kisses him. 

Steve grabs Bucky's metal hand and kisses the scared tissue along his shoulder, where metal meets flesh. It was awful and Bucky had a hard time getting used to it. Steve understood and let Bucky stay home a few times to let him rest while Steve killed for blood. Bucky blushes and kisses Steve again. "I'm glad you are not scared of the metal arm anymore." Steve says has he thrusts three fingers into Bucky. Bucky kneens loudly and shudders. "Me too." Bucky says and whines has Steve pulls his fingers out. Steve rolled Bucky, so Bucky was on top. "This time, I will let you take what you want." Steve says. Bucky leans down and lets his long brown hair brush against Steve's cheek. Bucky grins and kisses Steve again as he lines himself up. Bucky slolwly lowers himself down and both of them moans and Steve leans up to kiss Bucky. Bucky shudders has he keeps on lowering himself and not stopping until he bottoms out. Bucky pants and after a minute he lifts himself up and lowers himself back down hard. "You look so hot when you ride me my gorgeous sexy Omega." Steve says and puts his hands onto Bucky's hips. Bucky loves praise and loves it even more when Steve pets him. Bucky was so touch starved when Steve first saved him. 

"Alpha please, oh god please." Bucky whined and moans again as he acrhes back and puts his hands onto Steve's thghs. Steve was thrusting back against Bucky and smiles. "What do you need? Tell me." Steve says. Bucky mewls and moans again has he raises himself up and lowers himself back down. "I need it. I need your knot oh fuck please Alpha." Bucky pleads. Steve rolled them around so Steve was on top and thrusts hard and fast into Bucky and angles his hips so it hits Bucky's prostate every time. Bucky cries out loudly and scrathes his nails down Steve's back leaving thin red lines in its wake. Steve loves it when Bucky gets like this and not afraid of using his metal arm. Bucky's metal arm snaps back and holds onto the headboard. Steve thrusts even harder and Bucky sobs out of pleasure. The headboard groans and cracks both Steve and Bucky not noticing. Steve's knot swells and locks. Steve groans and releases his load while Bucky practically sceams and the headboard splinters under Bucky's metal hand and lets his orgasm run through his body. Steve puts them onto their sides so they were spooning. Bucky lets go of the headboard and it falls. "Oops." Bucky says and Steve chuckles. "We needed a new one anyway." Steve says and kisses Bucky's bare shoulder. 

After thirty minutes, Steve's knot had went down and Steve slides out. Steve helped Bucky into the shower as they both lazily make out under the spray. Soon enough they were dressed and ready for there night. "Shall we?" Steve asks opening the door. Buky giggles. "We shall." Bucky says and walks out. Steve grins. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

"There he is, ready and now." Steve whispers and as Sean was passing by Bucky runs into him. "Help me please." Bucky sobs and Sean eyes flash in recognition. "James Barnes? Oh my god it's okay, nobody is going to hurt you anymore." Sean says. Bucky just shakes his head. "He's going to kill me! Please help me." Bucky sobs out shaking in fear. Sean nods. "Okay, come on." Sean says and wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky whimpers and lets the man help him up but then Steve tured and smacked Sean in the back of his head and Sean went out cold. Steve smiles at his Omega. "Good job baby." Steve says and Bucky smiles. 

Sean blinks his eyes a couple of times and notices he was tied in a chair. Sean sees Bucky across from him and he was also tied in a chair crying. "James? It's okay we will get out of here." Sean says. "Do you really think you will get out of here alive?" Steve asks and Bucky flinches. "Hey listen here, let the Omega go. Do whatever you want to me but let him go." Sean says. Bucky stares at Sean with wide eyes. Sean notices him. James was a beautiful Omega. Attractive and Gorgeous. Steve notices Sean checking Bucky out. "Are you looking at the Omega, as in checking him out?" Steve asks and walks over to Bucky. Bucky cries more. "It's okay James." Sean says. "His name is Bucky, you may stop acting now my clever smart mate. My beautiful Omega." Steve says and cuts the ties off of Bucky. Bucky smiles and instantly kisses Steve. "Thank you Alpha." Bucky purrs. 

Sean's eyes widen. "What did you do to him?' Sean asks. Bucky looks over at him. "I know I am beautiful but I will never be with you. I already have the greatest Alpha who saved me." Bucky says and looks at Steve with such love in his eyes. Sean couldn't believe it. Did Steve drug James to make him think he is in love with Steve? "How did he save you?" Sean asks. Bucky pulls himself away from Steve and walks over to Sean and leans down to whisper into his ear. "How, my parents abused me, my father raped me and yet Steve came in and helped me kill them." Bucky growls and kisses his cheek. Sean stared at Bucky with wide eyes. Steve walked over and wraps his arms around Bucky. They kissed once again and Steve pulls the gun out. "Do you want to do the honours?" Steve asks his Omega. Bucky smiled. "I would love to." Bucky says and grabs the gun. Sean cursed as Bucky puts the gun against Sean's head. "Goodbye." Bucky says and there was a loud bang and then, total darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

_NEWS REPORTER SEAN HUNTER DEAD!_

_Today at three twenty eight in the morning the police found the dead body of Sean Hunter with a gunshot to the head and was tied to a chair. There is no evidence on who killed the man and no one knows why. Will the police find the killer? "Has you can see, we have clear evidence that this man was killed after he eleased a article about the seventeen Omega James Buchanan Barnes and if he was dead or not." Says the police offcer chief Frank Rusty. But will this case be closed on a never found killer, or will they find him?_

"Look at this. Stupid idots will never know." Says Natasha has se sits across from Bucky. Natashawas also saved from a abusive Alpha and they were both mated to serial killers. Not like Bucky cared. Bucky is in love with Steve, that is all that matters. "But yet another reporter goes on about you." Natasha says and hands Bucky the neewspaper. Bucky reads it. 

_IS JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES DEAD?_

_There is no clear evidence if this Omega is dead. They have never found a body and yet they still declare James dead. What if he is being totured? Raped? I have asked some other Omegas and even Betas the question. "I think they shouldn't stop looking until they find his dead body." Says Jasmine Rosemary a Thirty eight Omega. "I agree with Jasmine. He people who took him could be doing anything to the poor Omega." Says Derek Jet a fourty five Beta. So why did they stop looking for the Omega?_

"Alpha is not going to like this." Bucky says. Both Sam and Steve comes out. "Your damn right I'm not happy about this." Steve says. Bucky sighs and rubs his flesh hand across his shoulder blades calming the Alpha down. Steve leans over and kisses Bucky. "No offense but how old are you two?" Sam asks as Natasha sits down beside Sam. "I'm twenty." Bucky says. "And I'm twenty eight why?" Steve asks. Sam smiles. "I'm thirty." Sam says. "You guys are a perfect couple, I just wish they would see that." Sam says. Bucky smiles softly and Steve brings Bucky close. "Yes and now I make sure he is safe since what happened last time a Alpha tried to pull a stunt." Steve growls. Bucky still remembers the day he lost his left arm. 

**Past**

Bucky was eighteen years old and has been dating Steve for a year and they bonded as well as mated three months ago. So any Alhpa would know not to go near the Omega. But one night he was hanging out with Natasha and Clint a Beta and was into serial killing as well. Three Alphas got close. "Well, well, well, look what we have here boys. Two Omegas and a Beta. Looks like we have our fucking dolls tonight." Says a Alpha. Bucky and Natasha stood strong while Clint was natural. "Like we want to fuck you." Clint snarls. The Alpha raises an eyebrow and looks at Bucky. "Fuck look at that Omega. Fucking sexy as hell." He says and grabs Bucky's wrist. Bucky kicks the Alpha in the shin and growls. "Don't fucking touch me." Bucky snaps. "Let's teach them a lesson." Says the Alpha and then there was about eight Alphas. They knock Natasha to the ground and Bucky kicks the Alpha in the face and helps Natasha up. 

"Thanks." She says and punches another. It didn't last long. The two Omegas were held down while Clint was on his knees. "Bag them and lets go." Says the Alpha. They put the bags over their heads and drives off. Bucky blinks the brightness away as he looks at Natasha. Bucky releases he was tied down to the bed as well as Natasha was. Clint was tied to a chair. The eight Alphas comes out. They were striped so both Bucky and Natasha were in nothing but their underwear. Bucky started to fight against the ropes. "Stop squirming boy. I got to admit you are gorgeous though." The Alpha says and runs his hand down his chest. Bucky twists his body to get away from it. "And now we need to punish you." The Alpha says and they dragged him off the bed and onto the floor. They bent him over and two other Alphas holds out his left arm. Bucky growls and freezes when he brings out a machete. A sharp one at that. 

"I hate to do this but you need to learn." The Alpha says and brings the machete down at Bucky's shoulder and he screams in pain. The Alpha yanks it out and hits it again in the same spot. Bucky was still screaming when he brought it down a third and fourth time until the arm was chopped off. Natasha and Clint screams as well and the door opens. Bucky doesn't know what happens next but he knew he was on the floor his vision blurring as he barely sees Steve's angry face ripping the Alphas throats out and then there was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**

Bucky and Steve were cuddling on the couch. "Are we killing someone today?" Bucky asks nosing under Steve's jaw. Steve hums. "Not that I know of." Steve says. "I think I just want you." Steve says and Bucky giggles. "God I love you." Steve says and brings Bucky into a kiss. Bucky smiles and straddles Steve's lap and Steve puts his hands under Bucky's thighs. Steve hums and smirks. "God I have the perfect Omega." Steve says and Bucky just bites Steve's bottom lip and tugs it playfully. Steve moans and brings Bucky's hips closer to his. Bucky grinds down. "Fuck Bucky." Steve groans. "Yes Steve." Bucky says acting as if he is doing nothing. Steve growls and man handles Bucky onto the couch and hovers over top of Bucky and traps Bucky's wrist above his head. Bucky tips his head back, neck exposed for submission. Steve hums again and attacks it with rough kisses. Steve yanks their shirts off and their pants off. 

Bucky whines and bucks his hips and both of them groan from pleasure. "I need to take you to the bedroom." Steve says. "Will we even make it there." Bucky says. Steve shrugs. "Might as well try." Steve growls and yanks Bucky up and Bucky wraps his legs around Steves hips and gasps and whimpers when his cock rubs in just the right spot. Steve kisses up and down Bucky's neck and pins him against the bedroom wall. "Are you close to your heat?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. "Tomorrow is when I enter it." Bucky says. "Alright." Steve says and his hands roams around the desk beside them. Steve growls and looks down and opens the drawer. Steve had stashed lube and condoms around the house just in case a situation like this happens. Steve grabs the lude and he condom. Steve quickly slicks his fingers up and roughly slides two inside two knuckles deep. Bucky gasps and whines loudly. Bucky just loves how rough Steve is and really doesn't care. Bucky just loves the fullness and the harsh thrusts that spikes his body humming with pleasure. Bucky cries out has Steve slides a third finger and rubs his fingers against Bucky's prostate. 

Steve growls and lowers his mouth to Bucky's nipple and bites it. Bucky bucks again and cries out. Steve licks and sucks as he slides his fingers out and slides the condom on and slicks the lube over his cock and lines himself up. Bucky shivers and digs his fingernails into Steve's shoulderblades. Steve thrust in and Bucky grips Steve's shoulderblades and hard. "God fuck yes!" Bucky cries and trembles has his back slides up and down the wall by Steve's harsh thrusts. Steve growls and sucks hickies into Bucky's shoulders and collarbone. Steve then brings his lips to Bucky's and Bucky throws his metal hand onto the wall, cracking it. Steve smirks and grabs Bucky's metal arm and throws it over his neck. "You won't hurt me." Steve says and Bucky wails as Steve aims for the prostate and harshly rubs along it. Steve then picks him up and lays him across the floor. Bucky whines and Steve picks up the pace thrusting even harder. Bucky sobs and Steve's shoulderblade grinds from how hard Bucky was holding. Bucky reliazes this and smacks it against the floor this time. 

Bucky rolls them over and he sinks himself down onto Steve's cock and automatically lifts his hips and slams back down. Steve groans and thrusts his hips up to meet with Bucky's fast pace. Bucky arches his back and wails loudly. Steve groans loudly and feels his knot swell up. Bucky notices and picks his pace up even faster. "Oh fuck Bucky!" Steve groans. Bucky doesn't play around which so when he does he becomes a _freak_ Steve rolls them over again but Bucky locks his ankels around Steve's hips and pushes his hips down. Steve grabs Bucky's lonely cock and jerks him off fast. Bucky yells out and smacks his metal hand down onto the floor. Once, twice, and a third time leaving the floor cracked and dented. "Come for me baby." Steve growls. "Oh fuck!" Bucky screams has he comes, long thin white strips covering his chest. 

Just then Steve's knot locks and he shoots his load into the condom. Bucky sobs and clings onto Steve, Bucky's body shaking like crazy. They both slump to the side all sweaty and fucked out. "God fuck Bucky. You are going to kill me one of these days." Steve says. Bucky laughs and looks at his Alpha. "Sorry lost control of myself." His voice raspy from all the yelling and crying. "You are a freak when we play." Steve says. Bucky's chest raises and falls down quickly as he pants. "Told you it was tough to dominate me." Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky and laughs. "But I am your Alpha and I can do the hell I want with your body." Steve says. Bucky shivers. "Yes sir." Bucky says and yawns. "Get some sleep baby." Steve says and Bucky nuzzles into Steve and nods.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky wakes up to feel the blanket over him and both Steve and Bucky were in the bed even though Bucky knows he fell asleep on the floor after their AMAZING sex sesion. Bucky was hot and sweaty and panting like crazy. Bucky knew he was in heat and when he sifts his leg a tiny bit, slick rushes out. Buky whines and he nudges Steve. "Alpha, Alpha wake up." Bucky says. Steve grumbles and goes back to sleep. Bucky whines even louder. If his Alpha does not wake up soon he is going to take him himself. "Alpha." Bucky smacks his arm this time. Steve was still dozing off. Bucky body trembles from a Alpha being close to him and it hurts. "It hurts." Bucky whines and shivers. Steve flutters his eyes open. "I'm sorry Omega you must be in pain but first we need you to get food and water baby." Steve says. Bucky nods even though he hates it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present**

A week has passed and Bucky's heat has finally passed. Bucky was grateful. "We have to kill this reporter tonight." Steve says. "His name is Derek Johnston." Steve says and throws the newspaper onto the table. Bucky grabs the newspaper and reads the article.

_IS JAMES BARNES HIDING?_

_People from across the world noticed that when the police found the dead bodes of George and Winifred Barnes that they were missing James Buchanan Barnes body. The police has still never found the body of the missing boy. Is he hiding? James was seventeen when he was declared missing and would be twenty years old now. But if James Barnes is hiding why? Why is he hiding is the biggest question. Is he ashamed? Is he grieving for the loss of his paents? Did someone kidnap him? No one will ever know._

Bucky looks up. "Why would I be ashamed? I'm not grieving." Bucky says. "Exactly because everyone thinks your parents were so nice!" Steve shouts. Bucky was by his side and rubbing his back. "Relax Alpha." Bucky says and nuzzles him. "I'm sorry it's just that they hit you and your father." Steve refuses to finish that sentence. Bucky makes a small noise and kisses Steve. "Can I kill him?" Bucky asks. Steve nods. "How?" Steve asks. "What if we make them think that a Omega is killing them so you can be safer?" Bucky suggests. "By having sex with him? Do you have to?" Steve asks pouting. "I don't want them to think it is you Alpha." Bucky says. Steve sighs. "Just make sure you are using protection." Steve says sternly. Bucky nods. "Of course Alpha." The Omega says. 

Bucky had searched up everything about the reporter and Steve had made some calls to Sam and Natasha about where he is going to be tonight. After they both got together and Bucky had gotten some stuff he will need for tonight. "Don't leave anything behind." Steve says. Bucky nods. Bucky then goes and dresses in his most sexy outfit going all out for tonight. The plan has to go perfectly or it won't work at all. "Are you ready?" Natasha asks helping Bucky putting a little bit of make up on. Bucky nods. "I do this all the time. You can be surprised how Alphas work." Natasha says. Bucky grins and loves the make up job Natasha did. Then Bucky walks out of the door ready for tonight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bucky was following Derek around and Derek walks down the alleyway and it was time. "Hello Mr. Johnston." Bucky purrs. He sees the Alpha shiver and he looks surpirsed. "James? So you are alive." Derek says. Bucky walks over to the Alpha. Bucky runs his hands down Derek's chest. "Yes and you can't tell anyone. Are you married?" Bucky asks and Derek nods but his eyes has dilated showing how turned on he was. "No one told me how sexy you were." Derek says and puts his hands onto Bucky's hips. Bucky giggles softly and kisses him. "Naughty boy. About to cheat on your wife." Bucky says and Derek pushes Bucky to the wall and kisses Bucky's neck. "Hmmmm you taste delicious. " Derek says. Bucky arches his back and tsk. "No biting baby." Bucky says. Derek nods. "You are so sexy." Derek says roughly and Bucky rubs his cock through the man's dress pants. "Do you have a place?" Bucky purrs. 

"I have an apartment." Derek says and leads Bucky to his car. Bucky grins his sexy grin. "A beautiful car." Bucky purrs and Derek moans. Bucky didn't know why but all of a sudden wished he was with his Alpha. Bucky could get it done and over with his his vehicle but has to do it at the apartment. Bucky smiles and he enters the vehicle has Derek opens the passenger seat for the Omega. Bucky marveled at the inside and turns on his sexy side when Derek opens the door and he drives off. 

Once the apartment door opens Bucky kisses him and Derek grabs his hips and pushes the Omega to his room. Bucky smirks in the kiss and turns them and pushes Derek onto the bed. Derek looked surprised and Bucky crawls over and pulls both of their pants off. Bucky grabs the condom and the lube and sets it to the side. Bucky purrs and kisses the Alphas cock and sucks on the head. Derek moans and lets his head fall. "Fuck, you are so much better than my wife." Derek says and moans again. Bucky sucks and slides down and deep throats the mans cock. He moans louder has Bucky hollows his cheeks and sucks and pulls off. Then he licks and kisses up and down the man's shaft. Derek grabs Bucky's hair and thrusts into the Omegas throat. Bucky holds his breath and lets the Alpha fuck his throat. Derek growls and brings Bucky's lips to his. 

Bucky hums and pulls away and the Alpha grabs the condom and puts it onto is cock. Bucky grabs the Derek's wrists and handcuffs them to the bed frame. Derek moans. "Tonight, I get what I want in my way." Bucky says and puts a cloth in between his lips and ties it around Derek's head. Derek moans has Bucky slicks up his cock and sinks down onto it. Bucky gasps and moans loudly has he lifts up and sinks back down fast. Bucky gasps and whines. "Oh god, fuck yes baby, uh uh uh." Bucky makes out and moves even faster. Derek moans and groans. Bucky slams himself down hard and wails. "Oh fuck baby! You feel so good inside of me uh uh uh oh fuck." Bucky moans loudly and arches his back. Derek thrusts his hips up hard and fast. 

Bucky lowers his hand and grabs the knife underneath the sheets that he has tucked into his jeans. Bucky was nearing his orgasm and decides to go all out. "Oh yes, yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck me baby! Harder!" Bucky shouts and Derek groans and thrusts his hips up has Bucky rises and slams back down. Bucky then wails loudly has his orgasm hits and he brings the knife down and it sinks into Derek's chest. Derek's eyes bug out of his head and Bucky just keeps stabbing and stabbing and blood sprays over his chest has he lifts himself up and sinks back down onto Derek's cock. Soon it was over and Bucky pants. Bucky then runs his hand through his hair and hops off. Bucky cleans himself up and hides all the evidence that he was even there. Bucky gets dressed again and walks out the door locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Future**

_"Mr. Barnes would you kindly tell us how you lost your left arm?"_

"I fought back when I was about to be raped..... again." Bucky answers.

Brock Rumlow raises an eyebrow. _"Again?"_

"Yes. My father has raped me has well while my mother watched. She didn't stop it just let him....." 

_"So you are telling me that your father raped you then you fought another Alpha that was going to rape you and he cut it off. Why?"_

"Because I have to learn obedience, to be a proper Omega." 

_"Then how did your Alpha make it look like a Omega was doing the killings? All tied up and was clearly stabbed to death while having sex. How did he do it?"_

Bucky laughs. "Did you really think that Steve killed all of them?" 

_"Wait are you saying that you did them?"_

"Yes. I did it because I was willing to risk it because I love my Alpha and we were making sacrifices for each other." Bucky says. 

**Present**

Bucky walks out of the bedroom while yawning. Bucky had just woken up to find that his Alpha was already awake. Bucky wals into the kitchen and slumps down at the table. "Damn princess, remind me not to piss you off." Steve says and shows Bucky the front page. Bucky reads it and grins. It was taling about how Derek Johnston was found dead all tied up and clearly was having sex while the killer killed him. Bucky sighs. "Took them long enough. I killed him five days ago." Bucky says.

Steve kisses Bucky's neck. Bucky hums and lays his head back against Steve's shoulder, showingmore skin that Steve happily kisses. Bucky grips the counter. "Not now baby, just wait." Steve says and chuckles at Bucky's loud whine. "You just love sex don't you." Sreve says and nips at Bucky's sar. "Only if it is with you. " Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky and grabs his coat. "I need to go there is a meeting. I will tell you everything." Steve says and walks out. Bucky sighs and leans against the counter. There was a knock on the door. Bucky freezes and slowly walks over and looks through the camera. It was a man with gray hair. 

"I know your in there. Now let me in or I will force my way and pin you to the ground and fuck you." He says. Bucky glps and slowly opens the door. "How may I help you?" Bucky asks. He smirks and walks inside. "Nice lace James Barnes. Now you fucked and killed my son two days ago." He says. Bucky remembers a Chase Piecre. "My name is Alexander Pierce and now if you want your Alpha to live you do what I says. You got that. When I call and give you an address you go tgere right away you hear me?" Alexander says and aims a gun at Bucky. Bucky nods. "God now what to do with you now. It will be hours before your Alpha comes home." Alexander says. Bucky was scared.

Bucky was scared of what he was going to asks. To kill some other people or wose make him have sex with them. Piecre smirks. "I am going to leave and in an hour you are going to 3675 Avenue Street. Meet you there." Alex says and walks out. "Oh and wear your sexy outfit." He say and walks out. Bucky whimpers and cries. Bucky knew that he wasn't kidding around. Bucky was going to have to do what he asks. No matter how awful they will be. 

When the hour passed Bucky walks out with his dark jeans and a slightly see through grey shirt. Bucky walks there with a cap and a hoodie covering his face and knocks on the door. The door opens and he walks inside. "Now what do you want." Bucky demands. Alexander smirks. "Come sit down." Alexander says and Bucky sits at the kitchen table and takes his jacket and cap off. "My, my god look at you." Alexander says. Bucky rolls his eyes and sits down. "Wait first can you get that envelope from the counter." Alexander asks. Bucky walks over and grabs it but was slammed down onto it. "What the fuck!" Bucky growls. "This is not a game. I will kill your Alpha if you don't follow my orders. Bucky huffs. 

Well fuck. How was Bucky going to get out of this one?


	8. Chapter 8

**Present**

Bucky cried has he arrived home. Bucky wailed and sobbed. Bucky wasn't sure why but he felt this deep fear. Bucky didn't care they were going to kill his Alpha. Steve who is so sweet and is the perfect mate. No one understands why they did wat they did but Bucky didn't care. Steve and Bucky were partners in crime. Bucky didn't want to lose him just because of this older Alpha. How did he find Bucky he didn't know. Bucky searched up about Omegas and Alexander Pierce. Bucky didn't care and just closed his lap top and looked up when he felt like some one was watching him.

Bucky looks up to see Steve. "Alpha?" Bucky asks and Steve storms over and pulls Bucky out of the chair. Bucky gasps in shock and yelps has he was slammed onto the floor. Bucky stared at Steve scared. This wasn't the Steve he knew. This Steve was looking for blood. "You cheating on me huh?" Steve growls. "What! No! Alpha I would never." Bucky says then cries out in pain has his head was slammed down onto the floor leaving Bucky dazed and confused. Bucky coughs has Steve slams Bucky's wrists onto the floor above his head. Bucky would have found this arousing if it wasn't for the pain. "Steve stop. He said he was going to kill you if I didn't do what he wants." Bucky whimpers out. Steve snarls and yanks Bucky's head up b his short hair and yells. "And how do I know you are not lying!?" Steve yells. Bucky finally cries, lets the tears out. "Did I ever lie to yu before?" Bucky softly whispers. 

Something in Steve changes. He gasps and lets go of Bucky. Bucky whines in pain and scambles back into the wall. "Bucky, my Omega. I am so sorry." Steve says but Bucky flinches. Steve freezes and Bucky runs ut of the room and slams the door of their bedroom. Steve could hear Bucky's painful sobs. Steve runs over. "Bucky! Tony says that he saw you kissing someone else! I thought he was telling the truth!" Steve says. Bucky wails even louder. "Stark has fucking feelings for you!" Bucky wails. Steve stops. 

Of course. Why hasn't Steve seen this before. The way Ton stares at him. The glares he sends towards Bucky and the hateful words he says about Bucky. "I'm so sorry Omega." Steve whines. "I am so sorry I haven't seen it before. Just let me in." Steve says. Bucky reaches up and unlocks the door. Bucky knows how sorry Steve is. Steve rushes over and hugs Bucky. "I am sorry please forgive me." Steve begs while crying. Bucky cawls into Steve's lap and puts his nose under Steve's jaw, scenring him. "I forgive you Alpha." Bucky says sweetly and kisses his Alpha. Steve sniffles and hugs Bucky closer to him. "Thank you, thank you. God I love you. How do I deserve you?" Steve says and asks. 

"Well." Bucky starts but then straddles Steve's lap and Steve puts his hads onto Bucky's hips while Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "You take care of me, protect me, love me, and help me when I have a problem." Bucky purrs and kisses the corner of Steve's mouth. "Which you do." Steve says. "Yes, but you will protect me right Alpha?" Bucky says low and sweet. "God yes." Steve says. Bucky hums and kisses Steve. "Good." Bucky purrs and Steve chuckles. "You can bring anyone under your spell. I love it." Steve says and kisses along Bucky's neck. Bucky smiles and stares at him. "Well how am I going to get what I want." Bucky says and Steve laughs. Steve hums and just nuzzles his face into Bucky's neck scenting the claiming bite. Bucky's body shivers at the touch and he purrs. "I remember how you used your spell the first time on me. Manage to ge me to kill the female who had a crush on me." Steve says. 

"What she was getting in the way." Bucky says blinking his eyes innocently. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky. "How did you know Stark had feelings for me?" Steve asks all of a sudden. Bucky pulls back and raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?" Bucky asks. Steve nods. Bucky sighs. "Well, he told me. Like I mean during a party......"

**Past**

"Steve! Your here and with Bucky." Tony says loudy but trails off. Steve smiles and brings Bucky closer to him. Bucky was about eighteen years old and was still learning about everything. "Hey Tony! Bucky sweetheart I am going to get us drinks!" Steve says. "Okay!" Bucky says and Steve kisses Bucky before he walks off. "I did not invite you!" Tony snarks. "I'm sorry. I don't think you invited all of these people, but I can get out of here if you want." Bucky says not wanting to offend the other Omega. "Too late now! Steve will blame me for kicking you out." Tony says. Bucky nods. "Uh okay." Bucky says. Bucky looks down at the ground then looks in the direction that Steve went to. Tony sees something. "Did he claim you?" Tony asks. Bucky looks at him then pulls the collar of his shirt down to undercover in fact a claiming mark.

Tony glares at Bucky. Bucky looks down and pulls the shirt back up. "You do knowmthat you are a crush? Soon Steve will get bored of you and kill you and then come back to me." Tony says. Bucky stares at him. "I don't think he will. You're wrong." Bucky says. "Nope. He has done it before. He will just do it again. You are nothing but a crush. Give you about two three months tops before he gets rid of you." Tony says. Bucky turns pale and looks down at the ground trying to fight the tears away. Steve shows up but then put the drinks on the table and rushes over. "Bucky? Baby are you okay." Steve asks concern and worried.

Tony looks surprised and mutters "I never seen Steve get worried over an Omega before." Tony whispers but Bucky hears it and his heart flutters. Steve checks him over. "Oh baby you are pale. Lets go home." Steve says and whisks Bucky off of his feet and walks out of the house.

**Present**

By the time Bucky finishes explaining Bucky was on the verge of tears and sniffles. Steve pulls Bucky to his chest. "Oh Buck, why didn't you tell me love?" Steve asks. "Because I didn't want to destroy your friendship with Tony and I was afraid that he was going to be right." Bucky says and stares at Steve. Steve softly wipes a tear that has rolled down Bucky's cheek with his thumb. "Baby, if anything like that happens to you again tell me okay? I don't want you afraid because some friend made you think that I don't love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You understand me and my past." Steve says. Bucky stares at him then smiles. 

Steve stands up and pulls Bucky close to him. "Now I was going to wait but now seems the perfect time for this. Bucky you are the most gorgeous Omega I have ever seen." Steve starts. "Uh thank you." Bucky says and blushes. Steve smiles. "When you smile you light up the room, when you talk about something you love your eyes sparkle, you smile when you see me. You are amazing and you make me happier and fall in love with you even more every day, so James Buchanan Barnes. Will you marry me?" Steve asks and pulls out a ring, a simple sliver band with a blue diamond in the middle. Bucky gaps and puts his hands over his mouth. Bucky was at a loss of words. Bucky then just nods and cries. "Oh my god yes." Bucky cries out nd Steve slides the ring onto Bucky's finger. "I love you so much." Bucky says. Steve laughs and spins Bucky around making him giggle. "I love you too." Steve says and pulls Bucky into a deep passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present**

Bucky wakes up in the morning and groggily blinks his eyes because of the sunlight. Bucky turns and closes his eyes again to go back to sleep for just a few minutes more until his eyes open and he looks around the room. Steve wasn't in bed, that's werid. Bucky shrugs and snuggles under the covers once more. Steve probably had some business to take care of. Bucky was close to sleeping until he heard the bedroom door open and Bucky once again groggily flutter his eyes open. Steve comes in with a big smile that Bucky couldn't help but smile back. "Hey baby." Steve says and carries a tray over to Bucky. Bucky sits up and stretches. "What time is it?" Bucky asks and yawning at the end. "It's ten thirty." Steve says. Bucky yawns. "Breakfast in bed? Is there a special occasion? " Bucky asks. Steve grins. "Other than you are now my fiancé no. But there is a man that we should go kill." Steve says. "Oh is there now?" Bucky asks. Steve hums. "Yes and his name is Alexander Pierce." Steve says. Bucky heart stops and his blood turns cold.

"Oh." Bucky says. Steve sighs. "I know everything. I might have added a tracking and listening device to your metal arm." Steve says. "Steve!" Bucky whines. Steve laughs. "I'm not mad but I know you are scared. I understand but together we are going to kill him." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Okay. I trust you." Bucky says which makes Steve grin. Steve leans over and kisses Bucky then picks the fork up and cuts a piece of pancake and holds the fork with the wonderful food to Bucky's lips. Bucky opens his mouth and wraps his sinful lips around the fork. Bucky chews and swallows slowly. Steve smiles and continues feeding Bucky until there was no more pancakes left. Bucky smiles has Steve picks the tray back up. Steve leans over and kisses Bucky. "Get dressed, we have some business to attend to." Steve says. Bucky nods and Steve walks out of the bedroom.

Bucky comes out in a light brown sweater with black skinny jeans that makes his legs and ass look amazing. Bucky likes the light brown sweater. It was warm and soft and the long sleeves were a little too long and covered about half of his hands. He loves this outfit. Steve turns and almost drops his glass. "Jesus baby! You look gorgeous! Maybe we should just stay home." Steve says and lightly pins Bucky to the wall and kisses Bucky's neck. Bucky smiles but bites his earlobe. "We need to get going." Bucky says. Steve groans but nods. "I am so glad that you are mine." Steve says. Bucky smiles and winks. "I am glad that you are my Alpha." Bucky says then walks off. Steve follows quickly and wraps an arm around Bucky's waist. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

They arrive at Starks tower and they ride the elevator up. Once the doors close Steve dips Bucky low to the ground and pulls him into a deep heated passionate kiss. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve's neck and holds onto his shoulder with the other one. Bucky kisses back and smiles into the kiss. Steve lifts Bucky up and pulls away. The elevator door opens and he pulls Bucky to his side and Bucky lays his head onto Steve's shoulder. Bucky pulls away to hug Natasha. "How are you doing Bucky?" Natasha asks. Bucky smiles. "I am great. I have big news but we want to tell everybody." Bucky says. "No tell me now please. I am your best friend." Natasha says. Bucky looks at Steve and he chuckles. "Go ahead." Steve says. 

Bucky holds his hand up showing the ring off. Natasha squeals. "Oh my god! Congratulations! This is amazing!" Natasha says. Bucky giggles and hugs her. Natasha giggles with him. "I am totally being your maid of honour right?" Natasha asks. "Of course. Who else is going to be better then you?" Bucky says. They both giggle again. "So when is it?" Natasha ass. "We don't know yet. Jeez Nat I proposed to him yesterday night." Steve says. Natasha giggles. "Sorry I am just so excited." Natasha says. "Me too." Bucky says. The rest of the group comes in. Tony sits down has well has Sam, Clint and Natasha as well as Bruce. "So what's up?" Tony asks smugly. Steve grins and grabs Bucky's hand. "We have big news." Steve says. Bucky smiles at Steve.

"We are getting married." Steve says and Bucky holds up his hand again showing off the ring with pride. "That's awesome! You two deserve to be together." Sam says. "Thanks Sam." Steve says. "Who's the best man?" Clint asks. Both Sam and Clint look at each other. Bucky fixes the problem easily. "Both of you are. I am not having competitions or arguements or major drama at this time or at my wedding." Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky's temple. "Thank you again baby." Steve says. "Of course sweetheart." Bucky says. Natasha hugs Bucky again. Tony frowns. "You know, you have to hide for the rest of your life right?" Tony asks. Steve nods. "Yeah I know but it is totally worth it. Bucky understands me. I love him and he loves me." Steve says. Bucky smiles and his heart skips a beat.

"True that." Bucky says. "Well does anyone want drinks?" Bucky asks standing and stretching. Everyone agrees and the guys asked for a beer while Natasha askes for coke with rum and honestly Buck just wanted a glass of red wine. Bucky grabs the bottle of beers and gives them to the Alphas then gives Natasha her drink. Bucky asked if Tony wanted something and he just says that he will make his own drinks. Bucky shrugs and goes into the kitchen to grab the bottle of red wine. Bucky pours some into a wine glass then puts the bottle away. Bucky turns to grab his glass when Tony was there. Bucky gulps, knowing that Tony hates him. 

"Listen you little fuck. You are going to break Steve's heart and then you can go kill yourself because he is mine. So guess what, you don't deserve him because you fuck Alphas before you kill them so you are nothing but a whore, slut, and a cunt." Tony says then leave the room. Bucky was breathing hard and on the verge of tears. Bucky hates how weak he is. He always cries. Bucky grabs his glass and jugs the wine down. It might be a bad idea but Bucky didn't care he sets the glass down and pours himself another glass. Bucky then takes a deep breath and walks inside the room and sits down beside Natasha and takes a sip of his red wine. His head was already swimming. 

Tonight was going to be fun on killing someone. If Tony really wants to see him dress has a whore, he will then. Tony won't know what hits him. "So are we ready for tonight?" Bucky purrs. Steve grins. "Yes we are. Lets go." Steve says. "Wait I have to get dressed. Tonight I am going all out for this guy." Bucky says and runs into his bedroom. Bucky takes a few minutes but comes out in a fucking sexy outfit. Really tight black skinny jeans and a shirt that is barely a shirt. His hair was ruffled and he smirks has he pass the group with shock on their faces. "What are we waiting for!?" Bucky says and walks out the door while the others rushes after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Present**

Bucky knew his heat was coming up. But really didn't care at the moment. Bucky waited for Alexander Pierce in the alley way where he texted to meet up. Bucky could see Tony watching and everyone else was waiting around also watching the Omega. They have no idea how he works and he is about to show them. Bucky looks over and sees Alexander Pierce. Alex smirks. "Well, you got very pretty for me didn't you." Alexander says. Bucky pulls on his most sexist look and walks over to him. "Of course. Even if you really deserve because oh look." Bucky says and grabs Alexanders hand showing off his own wedding ring. "So you are a cheater. That poor woman." Bucky says. Bucky had given Steve his engagement ring so he wouldn't get caught. "Well you are a much prettier, gorgeous Omega." Alexander says and puts his hands onto Bucky's hips. 

Bucky hums. "I know I am the gorgeous Omega but you need a price. I need something in order for you to be with me." Bucky purrs. Alexander smirks. "Darling do you know how rich I am. I can get anything you want. Whatever you need is done." Alexander says. Bucky hums and rest his hands onto Alexanders chest. What is taking Steve and the others so long? "So you have money but the big question is all you all talk and awful in bed or do you give it good?" Bucky whispers into Alexander's ear. The big Alpha hums and his hold onto Bucky's hips become a little tighter. "I can show you if you come home with me. My wife is on vacation." Alexander says kissing the Omega's neck. Bucky wrinkles his nose and looks at Steve waiting for his decision. Steve shakes his head. Bucky was wearing a secret wire so Steve and the others could hear everything. "No, I'm okay sorry. But you are all talk." Bucky says and gets out of Alexander's grip. 

The Alpha growls and grips onto Bucky's flesh wrist and yanks him towards him making Bucky yelp out in surprised. Bucky stares at him and scoffs. "Let go of me. Or I will tell your wife everything." Bucky snarls. Alexander shoves Bucky against the wall. "You think you can stop me from getting what I want." Alexander growls and presses his body against Bucky's. Bucky tries to push him off but Alexander uses his Alpha strength that Omega's don't have. "Get off of me!" Bucky shouts and fights. "You think you can play me then just leave? You're wrong." Alexander says and shoves Bucky against the wall until Bucky was forced with his chest against the brick wall. Bucky growls out of fustration and keeps struggling. Where the fuck was Steve!? Bucky uses his metal arm to elbow Alexander in the ribs and kicks his kneecap making the Alpha fall to the ground. Bucky turns and says fuck it to the group. Bucky will take matters into his own hands and punches Alexander in the face. Bucky then uses his metal arm to grab Pierce by the neck and lift him off the ground and slam him back down to the ground. 

Bucky was about to deliver the final blow when someone wraps their arms around Bucky's waist and pulls him away. Bucky yells out and struggles to get out of the man's arms. "Let me go!" Bucky yells. The man puts Bucky onto his knees and starts to whisper into his ear. "Shhh Buck, calm down baby. Its me Steve." Steve says and Bucky relaxes instantly not wanting to hurt his lover. Bucky calms down and breaths heavily and Steve pets Bucky and keeps on whispering how good Bucky did. Bucky all of a sudden starts to feel warm. Then Steve stands in front of his Omega. Bucky hugs Steve and Steve glares at the older Alpha. Alexander looked shocked. Steve smirks. "Here is your ring baby." Steve says loudly and slides the engagement ring onto Bucky's ring finger. Bucky kisses Steve. 

Alexander then snarls. "You bitch! You fucking whore! How dare you play me and make me look like a fool!" Alexander yells. Bucky rolls his eyes. "You make it easy that's why." Bucky says with his full on sarcasm coming on making Steve chuckle. Then his expression darkens. "Don't you ever call my Omega a whore again you hear me?" Steve says. Tony looks at Steve hurt. Bucky kisses Steve's jaw and earns him a smile. Alexander laughs then throws a knife and it just barely misses Steve's head. Steve turn his head and creates a small cut onto his cheek. Bucky stares horrified and Steve slices Alexander's throat open. Bucky breaths fast and Natasha understood. "Guys we need to get out of here. Let's go home and get some rest." Natasha says. Everyone nods and moves fast in their own seperate ways. 

But once Steve and Bucky gets home Bucky breaks down. Steve hugs him. "Baby why are you crying?" Steve asks feeling worried. Bucky sobs and cries. "Steve you almost fucking got a god damn knife in your head and you are just cool with it! Well it fucking scared me!" Bucky cries out and Steve drags Bucky onto his lap making Bucky straddle him. Steve pulls him even closer and kisses Bucky. Bucky whimpers and kisses back desperately like it was their last kiss. Steve pulls away but Bucky follwed his lips and kisses Steve again. Steve was surprised about this and decides to take over. Steve stands up and pins Bucky against the bed. Bucky gasps and stares up at Steve. "Mine." Steve growls. Bucky tips his head back showing submission. "Yours." Bucky says and Steve attacks Bucky's neck. Bucky moans and arches off the bed. Steve pulls the shirt and jeans off of Bucky. 

Bucky whines into the touch and Bucky begs. "Stevie please." Bucky begs. Steve sushes him. "Easy baby. Let me take care of you. I will make you feel good." Steve soothes. Bucky trusts him and lets his mind wander off to bliss. Steve notices how slick Buky is and abondons the lude. Bucky was wet enough. Steve tugs his own clothes off and pulls Bucky closer. Bucky whines and latches onto Steve. Bucky must be near his heat. Steve moans and slides into Bucky. Bucky shivers and digs his fingernails into Steve's shoulder. Bucky moans loudly and makes a high pitch whine to move. Steve sets the pace slowly but then getting faster and faster. Bucky cries out and Steve kisses him. Bucky pants letting these cute small sounds escape the back of his throat. "What do you need baby?" Steve asks 

Bucky sobs from the pleasure. "Your knot Alpha. I need it." Bucky pleads and Steve nods. "Okay baby." Steve says and sets the pace even more faster. The bed moves back and fourth from the force of Steve's thrusts and Bucky digs his metal hand into the mattress, once again doesn't want to hurt his lover. Steve's knot gets bigger and bigger and Steve thrusts one more time and the knot locks. Bucky sobs and arches his back has his mind gets lost into ecstasy. Steve keeps moving small movements until he hits his orgasm and spills his seed inside of Bucky. Steve moves to the side and holds Bucky close. Bucky pants and lays his head into Steve's chest and drifts off there. Steve didn't mind. Bucky had a stressful day and probably had the best mind blowing sex. 

"Get some sleep Buck." Steve whispers and Bucky doesn't need to be told twice and falls asleep safe and warm inside of his Alpha's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky was in heat the next day. Steve couldn't believe how Bucky whines and sweats. Bucky clings onto his Alpha like a Kola. Steve pets his hair and kisses Bucky's head making him mewl. "Alpha please, please." Bucky pleads. "Shhhhh it's okay my sweet gorgeous Omega." Steve soothes. Steve grabs the bottle of water and takes the cap off. "Baby you need to drink." Steve says. Bucky whines. "I know baby, I know." Steve says. Bucky takes some water and keeps taking small sips until it was half empty. "Please now Alpha. I need your knot so bad." Bucky begs and unashamedly grinds himself down onto Steve's leg. "Okay baby, I give you what you need." Steve says and lays Bucky onto the bed and Steve hovers over top of him. Steve kisses Bucky and Bucky kneens and arches off the bed.

Steve kisses down his naked warm body and slides two fingers into Bucky. Bucky makes a high pitch moan and clenches around his fingers before relaxing his muscles. Steve mouths along Bucky's throat and Bucky cries out. Bucky's body was super sensitive and was so close to cumming. "Stevie, ah god please I need it now." Bucky begs. Steve kisses Bucky and slides a third finger inside. Bucky wails and pushes back into Steve's finger. Steve hums and crooks his fingers and rubs against his prostate. Bucky cries and sobs from the pleasure. Steve hums and whispers into his ear. "If you need to come, then go ahead." Steve says. Bucky mewls and clings onto Steve. Bucky kisses Steve and moans into his mouth. 

Steve slips his fingers out making Bucky whine and Steve sushes him then. Steve lines up knowing that Bucky has enough slick where they don't need lube and he slides in in a single hard fast thrust. Bucky cries out and digs his nails into Steve's shoulders. Steve groans and moves. Bucky wails at the pace that Steve sets. Hard, fast, and oh so beautiful. Just the way Bucky needs it right now. Bucky locks his ankels around Steve's waist and digs his heels into Steve's back to push Steve deeper into Bucky. "Oh god, oh god Steve!" Bucky shouts and wails. Steve groans and holds his hands onto the headboard. With the angel every thrust hits Bucky's prostate. "God Bucky, my beautiful Omega. My Omega, I am going to fill you with so much pups." Steve says and Bucky sobs. 

Bucky feels a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach making him know that his orgasm was growing closer and closer. Bucky shudders and sobs more. Steve groans. "Come for me baby, come." Steve says and Bucky comes just like that untouched. Thin white ropes of cum shoots across both of their chests and Steve continues thrusting through Bucky's high. Steve's knot passes Bucky's rim once, twice and locks on the third thrust and Steve spills deep inside of Bucky. Bucky wails shuddering and biteing at Steve's shoulder. They both collaspe sweaty and exhausted. They both pant together and Steve turns them to the side to make them more comfortable. Bucky drifts off to sleep. 

When Bucky wakes up he finds himself cleaned up. Bucky smiles at the slight soreness and so far his heat is doing well. Bucky wasn't sweaty and his mind is going to be clear for a good half an hour. Bucky stretches and squeaks softly has his bones pop and his muscles stretch to that oh so good feeling. Bucky grabs the blanket and wrapped himself up in the blanket. Bucky wanders out and into the kitchen where Steve was making pancakes. Bucky hums has he sits down and Steve smiles. "How are you doing?" Steve asks. "I'm okay. For now that is." Bucky says. Steve smiles. Steve sets a couple of pancakes onto the table. "Please try to eat them." Steve says. Bucky nods but grimaces has it goes down. "This is not settling well for my stomach." Bucky says. "I know baby, but if you don't eat or drink you will dehydrate and starve." Steve says and strokes Bucky's cheekbone with his knuckle. 

Bucky purrs and nuzzles into his hand. Bucky smiles and manages to slowly eat all of the pancakes. After Steve puts the dishes away and he kisses Bucky. Bucky mewls into Steve's mouth and Steve lets his fingers trail down to find Bucky slick thighs. "Looks like you are horny again." Steve says. Bucky moans at Steve's touch and whimpers whn Steve pulls away. "Stevie, oh god please I need your knot again, please." Bucky rambles and Steve picks his lover up bridal style. Steve grins and walks back towards the bedroom. 

**Past**

The first time Bucky went into heat was when he was sixteen. Bucky was soaked and he locked himself into his bedroom. Bucky whined and bites his pillows. Everything hurted and he struggled not to make too loud of noises. Winifred knocked onto the door. "Sweetheart, you need water baby." Winifred says. Bucky's body trembles has he slowly unlockes his door and she smiles and hands her son the water. Bucky jugs it all and gives it back to her. "Thanks mom." Bucky whispers and he shivers. "Of course darling. The first heat is always the most painful and hardest." Winifred says to her son and closes the door behind her. That was when his parents were so nice but after his heat everything changed. Winifred and George kept on getting into fights and they found the best punching bag. Himself. 

Bucky had been happy but then was beatened everyday and then he fell into his second heat. Bucky didn't trust his parents and again locked his bedroom door. But one night he forget and collapes onto the bed completely exhausted from his heat. The heat was passing thank goodness. But then his father came in eyes full of lust and thank goodness they had birth control for male Omegas because that night his father raped him for the first time. But then his father kept on giving him them looks that if Bucky was his wife and not his son. Bucky was scared and then Steve came. 

Bucky had a hard time trusting Steve. But Steve was just so nice and sweet. Steve always treated him with full respect. Bucky just couldn't help but fall for the older Alpha. Once they got together Steve showered him with affection and love. Bucky felt loved and special. Bucky loved it and hoped that Steve and him have a good life.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky groans and buries himself down and under the blankets. It has been three days since his heat has finished and he feels like shit. Steve has been worried about him lately. Bucky finally comes out and into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stops when he sees the gang and goans making a quick retreat but Steve stops him. "Oh no you don't." Steve says and picks Bucky up and off his feet. Bucky just slumps into his arms and just gives up. "Buck what has been with you lately. " Steve says. Bucky shrugs and gunts has Steve flops him onto the couch. "I have been feeling like shit lately." Bucky mumbles and looks at the others. "Are we doing another killing?" Bucky mumbles. "Yes but you are staying home with Natasha." Steve says. Bucky just mumbles okay and groans. 

Bruce furrows his eyebrows. "May I see?" Bruce asks. Bucky nods. Bruce lays the back of his head against Bucky's forehead. Bruce hums. "Have you been feeling nauseous? " Bruce asks. Bucky nods. "Eah a little bit why?" Bucky asks. "I believe that you just have the stomach flu." Bruce says. "That explains everything." Bucky grumbles. Just then Bucky lifts his head and looks around alert. "Buck? What is it sweetheart?" Steve asks. Bruce puts his finger over his lips. Clint being an Omega also whips his head to the side. "Some one is here." Bucky growls and then the door bell rang. Natasha stood up and answered the door. "Hi how can I help you?" Natasha asks. A man smiles. "Yes, I am looking for a Steve Rogers if he lives here?" The man says. Steve walks over has Bucky hides under the blanket. "I'm right here." Steve says. "Yes you have a package here." Says the mail man and hands Steve a package. Steve grabs it and hands it to Natasha. "Can you just sign here please?" The mail man says and Steve signs the paper. "Thank you now have a nice day." The mail man says and starts to walk away. "You too." Steve says and closes the door.

"Now that was werid." Bruce says. Everybody nods. "What is in the package?" Clint asks. Steve sighs and sits down beside Bucky and starts to open it. Bucky kisses Steve's cheek to calm his Alpha down and Steve smiles at Bucky. Steve looks down and finds a folder. There was six of them. Steve opens each of them to find each of their group past lives. But there was two thick ones. Steve opens each to find his past life and Bucky's. Bucky looked alarmed and grabs his folder before anyone could see it. Bucky opens it and reads frantically and slams it close. Everyone looked alarmed has well but noticed Bucky's odd behavior.

"No body looks inside this." Bucky says and holds the folder to his chest. The others nods. Bucky sniffles but then slowly puts it down and he looks around. "I think I'm going to be sick." Bucky says then bolts to the washroom. Steve, Natasha, Sam and Bruce follows Bucky. Steveholds back Bucky's hair has Bucky vomits into the toliet and gags. Bruce furrows his eyebrows. Bucky groans but then vomits again only to start the painful process of dry heaving. Bucky sits back and flushes the toliet. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and Bucky just slumps exhausted against Steve. "You should get some rest." Bruce says. Bucky nods but then points at the table with his folder on it. Sam walks over and picks it up and gives it over to Bucky without looking inside.

Steve carries Bucky to the bedroom and lays him down and locks both of their folders with their past lives into the safe they have. Nobody knows the password. Only Steve and Bucky knows. Steve walks back into the room. "That is no stomach flu. I had the stomach flu, you don't dry heave or gets emotionally and physically exhausted after." Clint says. "I don't know but we will just have to wait and see. Plus why didn't he let us see his folder. We all know of our past lives. Steve?" Tony asks looking at Bucky's Alpha. Steve shrugs. "There is things that Bucky doesn't want anyone to know." Bruce defends. Natasha nods. "I agree with Bruce. Sometimes when the memory is too haunting, you never speak of it again." Natasha says. Everyone nods but Tony just scoffs but says nothing.

**Three days later.... Present**

Bucky had been throwing up more but other wise fine. Tonight Bucky was even joining on the fun to lure someone in with beauty and trapping them in with cold stone killers. Bucky was once again dressed gorgeous and damn sexy and ruffled his short hair and gave himself lutful bedroom eyes that Bucky can hypnotize anyone with. Bucky had his eyes set on the target and used his sexy dancing moves to catch his attention. Bucky then slid up and purred to him. The Alpha, Frank Dash eyes him. "Hi gorgeous. " Frank says. "Hi baby, would you like to take me out back?" Bucky purrs and giggles. Frank smirks. "I will show you the best time of your god damn life." Frank says and Bucky takes his hand and leads him outside. Bucky breathes in. Usually clubs was his zone but the god awful smell just wanted to make him vomit. Not to mention this Alpha is big trouble. He does not feel safe with this one at all. Bucky leads him to the back alley then wraps his arms around Frank. Frank went to kiss him but Bucky turns his head. "Nu uh, no kissing." Bucky purrs. "But baby, just one kiss please?" Frank pleads. Just then Steve grabs him and slams Frank into the brick wall. Frank looked surprised. "So where is Tony's money? You are way past your due date." Steve growls. "I will get it I promise." Says Dash. 

"No he won't. This guy is trouble I can feel it." Bucky says. Steve turns his head to kiss Bucky. "Good job baby doll. " Steve says and Bucky lights up. "Should have known. The famous Steve Rogers and his Omega. No one knows who your Omega is." Frank says. Bucky grins and tugs at Steve's earlobe with hi teeth. "Ain't I gorgeous. Stevie here saved me. I couldn't help but fall for him." Bucky says. Steve smiles and winks at Bucky. "I have to admit Sexy you do your job fantastically well. All Omegas will be jealous of you." Steve says causing Bucky to giggle. Steve just shrugs and kills the Alpha. "Tony will just steal the money out of his bank account anyway. Baby are you alright?" Steve asks. Bucky was paler than normal. "Steve something is wrong with me, I can feel it." Bucky says and nearly collapses into Steve's arms. Steve catches him and rushes Bucky to Bruce has fast has he could. 

Bruce came out of the bedroom. "Uh this is well a to some of you good news and to the others, well bad news." Brucs says. Steve stands up right away. "Well Bucky isn't getting enough nutrients. He is for himself but not for the baby." Bruce says. Steve froze. "Wait, Bucky is PREGNANT. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rape scene and past abortion pregnancy. So if TRIGGERS you please skip this chapter.

Bucky knew he was carrying a child just when he woke up. Bucky curls around his stomach and squeezes his eyes shut has the past tries to invade him. They can never know. They WILL never find out what happened to him when he was thirteen years old.

**Past**

Bucky was thirteen years old and he was just getting over his first heat. Bucky was glad, it was filled with pain and him quietly begging for a knot and hoping that his parents weren't around to hear. His father had been laughing and threatening that he will knot him when he enters his first heat. Bucky was terrified that it was actually going to happen. Bucky had told some of his teachers and they are there by his side. Bucky was actually humming and was finishing cleaning up after his first heat and opened the window to let his sweet scented air through. Bucky smiled knowing he was safe and he turned around to pale when he saw his father had barged through his locled bedroom door. Winifred was smirking at the doorframe. "Oh sweetheart do you want a brother or sister?" Winifred asks. Bucky looked at them both. "Uh sister? Planning on having another kid?" Bucky asks. "Yes but sadly I can not have another but I know who can." George says and closes the window. Bucky looked betweencthe two and staryed to feel uncomfortable. 

"Uh who?" Bucky asks edging towards the door and hoping that maybe he might be able to run pass his mother. "Why the Omega is standing in front of us." Winifred says. "No! I am your son. No parent would do such a thing." Bucky says starting to feel panic setting in. "Oh but we are not normal parents. Now be a good Omega slut and I will breed you. You are still able to get pregnant since you are sill close to heat." George says and Bucky runs. Winifred catches him and Bucky bites her hand and hard. She shrieks and lets go. Bucky runs to the door but George tackles the young Omega to the ground. "NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE" Bucky screams and Winifred puts duct tape over his mouth. Bucky sobs has George strips him of his clothes. 

Bucky shrieks under the tape and tries to scramble away. Bucky flinches has George slammed his head back against the floor. Bucky dazed gave the bigger Alpha the perfect opportunity and drags him to the queen sized mattress and grabs the lube and gets Bucky all ready. Bucky tries to focus on something but everything was so blurry. Bucky gasps has he feels something thick and painful thrust into him. Bucky shrieks out into major pain and tries to fight back but only causing the Alpha to thrust even harder. Bucky loses energy fast from his age and just slumps against the couch ad jst lets his father pound into him. Bucky still made noises and hgh pitched pained whines, but no one was ever going to save him. Tears fall has his natural slick savss his muscles from tearing and Bucky images every horrible way to kill his parents. 

Once Bucky could feel George spill his seed deep inside of Bucky he pulls out and both George and Winifred laugh. "You are our slut now." Winifred says and Bucky curls into a ball and sobs has they walk out of the bedroom. Bucky cries and whimpers. Praying that one day, just some day that someone will save him. Someone will save Bucky of this life. People says that God has a plan, so why him? Why him is such a good question. Bucky just hopes that he will find a good Alpha and hopefully not an abusive one. Bucky already is living this hell, it has to get better. 

It was a week later when Bucky's parents shoved a pregnancy test at him. Bucky sobbed during that five minutes of waiting and silently cried harder when the test is a positive. No Alpha will want him now. Who will? Bucky touches his stomach. Bucky was only thirteen years old and he was fucking pregnant. Bucky shakes his head and whispers. "You will not live in this place. I'm sorry but I will not bring you into this world." Bucky whispers and that night he sneaked out of his bedroom window and ran off. Bucky had lied saying that the test was negative and made it look like a negative on the test and he walked into the abortion clinic. The lady at the front desk looks up. 

"Oh my god." She whispers and hugs Bucky. "Help me please." Bucky whimpers and the doctors came out. "How old are you and what happened?" The Beta asks and sends calming waves to Bucky. "I'm thirteen and my dad.... he did this I can't." Bucky whimpers and shrunk in on himself. The doctors nodded and helped Bucky into the room. Bucky refuses to look them in the eye and just stares down. "Are you sure you want this?" The doctor asks and Bucky nods. No matter how heart breaking it is, Bucky must do this. The doctor nods and starts the procedure. 

After it was done, Bucky went to leave when the Beta grabs his arm. "Why aren't you telling anyone this? No parents should treat their children in this way." The Beta asks. Bucky smiles a very small smile but the Beta could still see the fear in Bucky's eyes. "It would only get worse. " Bucky whispers and walks out of the clinic. 

**Present**

Bucky screams has he shots up and his body was sweating and shaking. Steve runs inside of the bedroom and wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky cries and clings onto his Alpha. Bucky whimpers and Steve soothes his Omega. Bruce and the others run inside the bedroom. "It's okay. Shhhh you're safe now. They can never hurt you again." Steve whispers. Bucky shakes his head. Bucky has purposely left his file onto the living room table and had put a note on top of it saying to the gang that they can see who he truly is. It had everything inside. His medical bills, newspaper clippings about how Bucky was raped, everything that hismparents did to him, and the abortion bill that has his age on it. 

Bucky lays back down and faces the wall. "It's Steve's, it is Steve's. Not his, not his. It is Steve's your Alpha. You can do this one. It will be safe." Bucky keeps repeating this to himself and the others were confused and looked at Bruce who had a heart broken expression on his face. "Buck is so scared. He is reassuring himself that the child is not his fathers and that Bucky can have this one." Bruce says quietly. Steve lays down beside Bucky and slowly wraps his arms around Bucky and Bucky turns his body and tucks his face into Steve's neck. "Let's them have some privacy. " Bruce says and Steve nods a thanks into Bruce's direction and Bruce nods back. 

"I promise you Bucky, that you and our baby will be safe. Nothing will hurt either of you. Our baby will not have the same past that you were forced into. I love you." Steve whispers. Bucky smiles shyly has he looks at Steve. "I trust you. I know you won't let anything hurt us. I love you too." Bucky whispers and they kiss. Bucky lays his head onto Steve's chest and closes his eyes. Finally he feels safe.

**Future**

_"So Bucky, you are pregnant? "_

"Yes I am." 

_"How far along?"_

"Six months."

_"And just to make sure, it is Steve's? "_

"Yes. I a finally keeping this one. My dad first raped me when I was thirteen because my parents want another kid. I lied and went to a abortion clinic because I couldn't let it live in a family like that." 

_"I am sorry that you had to live through that. How old are you?"_

"Twenty years old."

_"And how many times did your father made you pregnant?_

"Ummm about five to six times."

_"That is all your honour."_

The Judge nods. "Break." She says and everybody walks out of the court room. 

**Present**

Steve lets his hand flutter along Bucky's naked arm. Bucky had a rough day and just wanted to cuddle, so Steve stripped both of them just because they both love the feeling of skin against skin. Bucky was sleeping softly and Steve was glad that Bucky wasn't having a nightmare. Bucky didn't deserve to be hurt. Bucky was a gorgeous and sexy Omega, who would want to hurt him? Clearly his parents and in the worst of ways possible. The have beatened Bucky down and Bucky was such a scared Omega at first. Afraid that Steve just wanted him for sex. Steve was scared because he loved this Omega and was afraid that Bucky will never love him. But within time Bucky had slowly warmed up to him and opened up like a flower to let Steve into his heart tha was so closed off. 

They became friends and soon lovers. Bucky's walls that had guarded his heart had slowly fallen down and Steve was so proud of Bucky. Steve loved his mate. Bucky was a perfect mate. Bucky was the only one who fully understood Steve and fell in love with all of Steve. Steve was so happy to have a mate like Bucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Past**

Steve pulls his father off of him and Bucky curls into a ball scared. He could hear punching and cursing. He opens his eyes to see his father being punched by a blond hair, baby blue eye man. He had no idea who this man is. Just then he hears his mother scream. Bucky scrambles back until he hits a wall and his breathing starts to get out of control. Next thing he knew warm arms were around him and a soft voice was soothing him down. "It's okay. They won't hurt you anymore." Says a warm voice. He sniffles and somebody wipes the tears off of his cheek. 

When did he started crying?

Bucky looks up to see he was in a stranger arms and looks over to see his mother tied in a chair and so was his father. His body was physically shaking and he slowly looks back up. "Who are you?" He asks. The blond smiles and this odd feeling stirred inside his chest. "My name is Steve Rogers. I couldn't stand watching them hurt you anymore." He says into his ear. He sniffles and stares into his eyes. "What's your name?" Steve asks. Bucky gulps. "James Buchanan Barnes, but very few people call me Bucky." He replies shyly. Bucky reliazes that he was still in the Alpha's arms and he jumps out of them. Steve seems to understand and stands up has well. "Uh thank you. For uh saving me." He says and looking away. Steve smiles kindly. "Of course, but you do know they are completely defenseless. You can do anything to them now." He says and puts two fingers underneath the sixteen year old Omega's chin and turns his head towards his parents. 

"You see?" He says and Bucky nods. 

"I can do anything?" He asks and the older Alpha nods. "Anything." Steve says and hands him a knife and Bucky takes it. The Omega looks at them and they looked scared. Good, it is there turn to feel pain. "I feel like we should make his death slower than hers." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "Now you see. Good boy, you are such a fast learner." Steve says and Bucky smiles. He likes this Alpha. He was kind and nice in his own way. Bucky bites his bottom lip and then looks over at his so called father. He didn't know what to do. "I dreamt of this for so long but now I don't know what to do." Bucky says. 

Steve smiles. "it's okay. I understand. I can start." He whispers into the Omega's ear. Bucky shivers and he nods. "First lets hear what he has to say." Steve says and rips the duct tape off of his mouth. George growls. "You fucking slut. How many more Alpha's have you fucked? You are a fucking whore." George seethes and Bucky looks down. "Remeber he is just tied down. You don't need to wait for the hit." Steve whispers. Bucky looks at Steve. Bucky walks over to him. "Who are you to say that? You are fucking sick. I had fucking enough of your bullshit." Bucky growls. George looked shocked that the Omega spoke up. Steve smirks feeling proud of the Omega. Bucky looks down at the knife and then swings it and has quick has a flash he cuts pen the man's throat. Steve looked shocked at the Omega's speed.

Winifred screams under the duct tape and George struggles to breath. "Well fuck you." Buck whispers into his father's ear. George convulsive body jerks and he suffers through the major painthat his body was going through. Bucky looks over at his mouth. Some of the blood that spurted out of George's throat hits Bucky's face and now he was staring at his mother with cold hatred. With intense fire showing how furious he is. Steve smirks has fifteen minutes pass and George finally dies. 

Bucky just sighs. "Can you do this one. I really don't feel up to it." Bucky says bored. Steve smirks. "Of course." He says and grabs the knife. Bucky bite his bottom lip. Steve really has saved him and now all of a sudden he feels different. He doesn't know what it was but he just all of a sudden have a verge of kissing the older Alpha. Bucky sees Steve and could tell that Steve knows what is going through his mind. "You really are beautiful. " Steve whispers into the Omega's ear and Bucky closes his eyes and lets this feeling run through his body. Bucky bites his bottom lip again and opens his eyes to see Steve smiling and suddenly he was pressed against the wall and Bucky gasps.

He lets his eyes close again has Steve lightly kisses his neck but stay away from his lips. Waiting for him to make the move. Bucky couldn't help the feeling anymore and grabs the collar of the Alpha's shirt and brings his lips to Steve's. Bucky moans at the taste and opens his mouth has Steve runs his tounge along the bottom of the Omega's lip asking for permission. Steve pulls away and smiles. Steve throws the knife and it lands into Winifred's heart, immediately killing her. Bucky kisses him again and then pull away. "I can't. Not now, I need time." Bucky says. Steve nods. 

**Present**

Bucky wakes up to feel Steve kiss along his stomach. Bucky opens his eyes and sees Steve. "What are you doing?" Bucky asks groggily. "Saying hi to the baby." Steve says and Bucky giggles. "Okay I can see you totally doing that." Bucky says and Steve chuckles. Steve leans up and kisses Bucky. "I love you." Steve says. "I love you too." Bucky says back.


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky hums has he reads. He never really picked up any but it helps get his mind away. Bucky sighs and puts it down. Jesus he was so bored. All home alone with nobody to talk to, or anything to do. He looks up and groans. 

"Damn it." He mutters. He lays his hand onto his still flat stomach. Does he want his baby to row up like this. To grow up has a killer. It deserves to live a happy normal life, not a messed up one like this. Bucky bites his bottom lip and he looks out in the front window when he hears a car pull up. He sighs when there was a knock on the door. 

Bucky stands and opens the door and barely peeks out. "Yes?" He asks. "Ummm hi, are you okay?" She asks. "I'm fine. Just sensitive to the light." He lies. She nods and continues speaking. "Uh well I'm here to speak with Steve Rogers?" The woman says. "He is not here, but can I get your name?" Bucky asks. He grabs a pair of sunglasses throws them on then looks at the woman. She had blonde hair with green eyes. 

"Oh ummm, then here. This belongs to him now. My name is Mary Anne Border so umm yes. Goodbye." She says nervously and hands Bucky a pile of blankets and smiles sadly with tears in her eyes and leaves. Bucky whispers "goodbye" and watches her leave. Once she was out of sight he closes the door and unwraps the blankets to reveal a eight month year old baby. "Oh hello." He says softly and the baby whimpers. Bucky takes off the sunglasses and it stops whining and stares into his eyes. 

"Hi, why did your mom leave you with me?" He whispers. The baby was beautiful and could tell it had brown hair with bright green eyes. Bucky smiles and sits down at the cuch. The baby giggles and reaches it's hands towards Bucky while trying to speak jibberish.

Bucky giggles and smiles. "Well aren't you precious." Bucky says and sees a letter. Bucky lets his curiosity get the better of him and starts to read it.

_Steve,_

_I don't know if you rememer me or not, but my name is Mary Anne Border and this child belongs to you. I know you might be freaking out about this child all of a sudden here, but I heard you have a new Omega, he/she will take good care of it._

_Do me a favour and don't push away this Omega? I know you must love him/her, so don't try to beak this ones heart. Also he/she might be confused right now, so please don't lie and just tell the truth. I hope you understand. The baby is a girl and she is yours. I can't take care of her, but I knw you can._

_I love you,_   
_Mary Anne Border_

Bucky looks up and puts the note down. A tear falls down his cheek. He sniffles and wipes it away. Steve lied to him this whole time? He told Bucky that he never had a Omega, or a child of any kind. Bucky closes his eyes. Steve probably had a good reason for it but it still hurts his heart to know that Steve didn't trust him. 

Bucky looks down at the baby girl. "Ummm, what to do, what to do." Bucky says and looks around. "You must be hungry." He whispers and looks around. He opens the door to see a basket. Bucky picks it up and looks at the card.

**Forgot to give you this. It will help.**

Bucky sighs and grabs a baby bottle and the formula. Bucky reads the instructions and warms it up. Bucky made sure to make it not too hot but not too cold. Bucky sits down and feeds the baby. Bucky smiles softly and looks at it. "You need a name huh?" He asks. She makes a small noise and continues eating. 

"I should wait till Steve comes home." Bucky whispers and smiles. "Poor thing. Your mother abondoned you. But it's okay because I'm here. I will take care of you." He says softly. Bucky smiles and just hope that Steve will arrive soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve stops. He has just finished a job with Natasha and Clint and all he just wanted to do was go home to Bucky. However what he was not expecting to come home to see Bucky on the couch with a baby in his arms. Bucky has gotten better with his metal arm and the child was playing with his metal fingers. Steve sees Bucky smiles and giggle quietly and hum a soft lullaby to it. "Uh Bucky?" He asks. Bucky just handed him a note and he reads it. It is his child? Mary, he remembered her, she was the one who tried to change him. 

Steve sees Bucky hum and looks at her. What was he thinking? Steve sits down beside the brunette. "I didn't know that she was pregnant. " He says and looks at his Omega. Bucky sighs. "I know." He says softly and looks over at him. "I just don't know what to do with her." Bucky says then passes her over to Steve. 

Bucky smiles and has he watches that Steve had no idea what to do, for the first time. Bucky was still planning the wedding and he looks down at his ring. It was beautiful. Steve pulls out his phone. "Yeah Nat? Come over please." He says than after a few moments he nods and hangs up. "She is coming to take care of her." He says and Bucky nods. Soon enough the doorbell rings. 

It was Bucky who answered the door. She smiles and sees the child. "This is Mary's? " She asks and Steve nods. They walk into the kitchen for a private discussion. Bucky shifts uncomfortably and waits for them to come out. Ever since Steve has found out that Bucky is pregnant, Bucky had to stay home. Steve was going out everyday now and won't come home for hours. Bucky looks down. They haven't had sex in two months either. Bucky was lost and confused. They usually have sex like at least every night. Now it was like Steve was avoiding him for some reason. 

Did Steve not want this baby? Did Steve get bored of him like Tony had said? Oh god, what if Steve forces Bucky to give his engagement ring back? Then kick him out, or kill him? Bucky lets a few tears fall and he quietly and quicky wipes the away. They walk back out and Bucky stands up. "Natasha is going to take good care of her for a while." Steve says. Bucky nods, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. She nods and walks out with the child. Bucky looks at his lover.

Steve frowns then walks into the bedroom ad closes the door. Bucky whines softly feeling neglected. He wants a hug, or at least a little touch from his lover. He is becoming touched starved again. Bucky closes his eyes and curls up into a ball on the couch. He quickly stands up when he sees Steve come back out in his gear. Bucky heart sinks, he is leaving again? Bucky follows and Steve ignored him and left without giving him a kiss goodbye. 

This time Bucky let the tears fall. He has no one to talk to, to go to. His parents are dead, Steve clearly doesn't love him anymore. What if Steve is cheating on him? Pain fills Bucky's heart and he curses himself. Why did he let his walls down? He should have known that Tony was right? Bucky leave the house but he can't. Everyone would know who he was. Bucky grabs his phone and calls Sam. Sam would know what to do? He alawys does. 

The phone rings. "Hello?" Sam answers. "Hey Sam." Bucky replies. Sam sounded surprised. "Bucky? What are you doing calling me?" He says. Bucky closes his eyes. "Sam Steve left. He won't talk to me, he ignores me. I uh have a question. You are his best friend. You would know the answer." Bucky says. "Uh yeah. Go ahead." Sam says nervously.

"Is Steve cheating on me?" 

There was a squeak on the phone. "No Bucky no! He would never! He loves you. I promise you that." Sam says. Bucky breaths out and closes his eyes shut. "How do you know that?" Bucky says his voice cracking and he starts to cry. "Oh Buck. I'm coming over. Be there in three minutes." Sam says then hangs up. Bucky sniffles and drops the phone. Bucky wipes at his eyes but the tears keep falling. They won't stop. His heart keeps falling into a dark abyss and Bucky won't know if his heart can survive this one at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam arrives in two minutes and races to the front door and opens the door. Sam stops when he sees Bucky on the couch with red eyes and just plain looking miserable. _Fuck Steve, can't you see what you are doing to Buky._ Sam makes a mental note to scold at Steve later. Sam sighs and takes a step forward. "Hey Bucky." He says sotly and sits down beside the brunette. 

Bucky looks over and then asks the question. "Is there something wrong with me? Maybe Tony was right." He says twisting his engagement around on his finger than slides it off. Panic strike inside Sam's body. "What do you mean about Tony being right?" He asks. 

Bucky places the engagment ring onto the table. "That Steve will get bored of me and find another Omega to play with." He whispers than stands and walks into the bedroom. Sam stands to follow. Sam stops at the doorway and freezes when he sees Bucky packing a back pack. "Your not leaving Steve are you?" He asks feeling dread fill him. Did Steve really look like that he was cheating? He needs to find out and now. 

"Not fully. I just...." He sighs then continues on. "I just need a few days for me to sort through my brain. I am going to the nearest safe house. Just don't tell Steve." He says and looks at him with pleading blue grey eyes. "Write a note to him at least." Sam says. Bucky pulls out a envelope. "Alrready have." He whispers and shoulders his back pack and lift the ring to place the note onto the table than sets the ring on top of it. 

Sam walks with him to the door. "Just please call me every night so I know how you are doing." He says. Bucky nods. "I promise." He whispers than gets into his car and drives off. Sam sighs. Steve is going to be pissed. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Steve stops watching this Alpha when his cell phone rings. He picks it up. "Rogers here." He answers. "Steve get your ass home now." Sam says. Steve was surprised. "Okay on my way." He says and hangs up. Why was Sam calling? Steve was confused and hops into his car. 

When he arrives, he frowns when he notices Bucky's car is not in the driveway. He turns the engine off and rushes up the front steps. He walks in and stops when he sees Sam. His arms were crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face. "What's up Sam." He says. Sam sighs then points and Steve turns his head. On the table was a envelope and Bucky's engagment ring. "What the hell?" Steve says panicked and picks up the ring. 

"You kept on going out and killing. Bucky was feeling neglected and literally called me to ask a question." Sam says calmly. Steve looks at him. "What was the question?" He asks nervous. "Steve you made Bucky think you were cheating on him." Sam says with a sad look on his face. 

Everything froze. Bucky thinks that Steve was with someone else. No! He loves Bucky, would kill for him, would do anything. Then to find out that he as been ignoring him without even realizing it. Oh god, what had he done? "Is it true?" He asks. Steve looks at him shocked. "No, I would never. Not in the whole world. Bucky is my life." He says. "Read the note. I don't even know what it says." Sam says. Steve slowly opens the envelope and pull the paper out. 

Steve can't help but feel scared to read this, but he forces himself to read the letter.

**Stevie**

**By the time you find this you would know that I have left. Don't worry I am coming back but I need a few days to think about us. I don't know if you realize, but you have been ignoring me and don't even spend time with me anymore. I have been feeling hurt, confused, angry, sad. I don't know what you are doing and we just don't talk.**

**The worst fear that keeps going on in my head is if you are cheating. In love with someone else and I am a nobody. Just a young sex toy that you just love having sex with. Well if that is the case, then you won't see me again. Just tell Sam the truth and he will tell me. Then to find out that you had a baby girl this whole time..... I know you didn't know that but what if she came still pregnant. Then you would have left and I would suffer a broken heart that I am on the edge on already.**

**Please don't come looking for me. Only one person knows where I am and I trust him. My biggest fear is that Tony is right. Not too long ago he told me that you love Omegas until you were bored of them then kill them and go back with Tony. He wanted me to break your heart but I couldn't because I love you too much. I love you but you might not love me back and if so, I understand. I have a feeling that you don't even want the baby. I was thinking that in three weeks and if I am alone I am going to the abortion clinic because I can't take care of it myself.**

**If it is the case why didn't you tell me? Why won't you talk to me? Just why? You don't even touch me anymore. No hug, no kiss, not even a gentle touch. You just come home and sleep then back out you go without even saying a word to me. I keep trying to talk to you but you just ignore me and it hurts when you do that. I remember when my mother used to be nice she told me if he/she won't talk to you, then write a letter. So that is what I am doing. I hope you understand where I am coming at. Don't blame yourself for this. You are not a monster. We both made mistakes.**

**I will be home soon. I just hope tha you find out your own mistakes like I have. I will be back in three days. I promise you I will change so you can love me. I love you.**

**Yours truly,**   
**Bucky**

Steve looks up and hands the letter over to Sam. Sam reads it then sits down on the couch beside Steve. "It might be for the best." Sam says. Steve clench his hands into fists. "Where is he?" He asks his voice dangerouly low. "I'm sorry. But I am not telling you." He says. Steve growls and Sam flinches. "How would I know if you hurt him or not. When you are angry you usually hurt people who gets in your way." Sam defends. Steve grabs Sam's shirt and pulls him close. "FUCKING TELL ME!" He roars. 

Sam whimpers then scowls. "No." He says. Steve throws him onto the ground. Then he smirks. "Don't worry. I have a tracking device in his metal arm. I will find him soon enough." Steve says then strides out of the house. Sam gasps then runs to the phone. 

The phone rings and rings. "Come on Bucky pick up the phone!" He yells distressed. "Hey Sam whats up?" Bucky asks on the phone. "Oh thank god. Bucky you have to run. Steve is on his way and he is pissed. He has a tacking device in your metal arm." Sam says rushed. "What!" Bucky says and he heard rustling. Bucky must be packing. 

But then he heard a gasp on the phone. "Steve?" He whispers. "No, no, no. " Sam whispers and hops into the truck. He hears Bucky scream and the phone dies out. "NO!" Sam yells.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How are you doing?
> 
> I just want to thank you for the kudos, comments, and the bookmarks. I really hope you are enjoying this story so far. 
> 
> Anyway enough of me talking. You guys want to get to the chapter. Well here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky groans as he picks up the phone. He felt really guilty for doing this, but it is for the best. He needs to think and he just can't be around Steve right now. He will understand. "Hey Sam what's up?" He asks once he looked at the caller ID. 

"Bucky you need to run now. Steve is pissed and he has a tracking device in your metal arm." He says rushed. "What!" He says and starts to pack right away. Shit he was in trouble, Steve has a habit of charging right into things and not think about it. He was always there to stop Steve and make him think about it. 

Bucky zips up the back pack and throws it on his shoulder and turns to quickly walk out of the place. He turns but stops when he sees Steve standing in the entrance and he gasps. "Steve?" He whispers and the Alpha smirks dangerously. His brain sends him on high alert. This was not the Steve he knew or loved.

Bucky takes a step back and Steve runs towards him. Bucky screams and drops his phone and sprints across the room. He closes a door and locks it then opens the window and jumps out of it. Oh god, his heart was racing in terror. He was so scared but he never was afraid of his lover but now, in this moment, he was.

He races down the alley and stops before he hits a busy street. Shit everyone would know who he is, he needs to stay hidden. He curses and runs down another alley. Who's place was the closest? Clints. Bucky whimpers as he hears Steve not far from him. 

His heart was pounding and he hits a dead end. He smacks the wall with his hand. "No, no. Come on!" He says terrified and turns to run back when Steve blocks his only exit. He was trapped. He backs up, only to hit the wall with his back. 

Steve chuckles as he walks towards the Omega. "You thought you could leave me huh?" He says. Bucky flinches and he nearly whines in horror. "I said I was going to be back in three days." He says scared. Steve takes another step closer and he wishes he could go through walls. "But you left your ring behind." He says then smacks his hands against the wall beside the brunettes head. Bucky flinches.

"Steve, your scaring me." He says. There was that sentence that he could always say that made him crumple. Steve hated scaring Bucky and would hold him for ours apologizing every few seconds. Bucky wasn't sure if it was going to work this time, looks like Steve wants him to be scared. 

Steve chuckles and leans closer to his lover. Bucky closes his eyes shut and he whimpers in fear as Steve brings his lips by his ear. "That is not going to work this time." He snarls and snatches Bucky's wrists painfully and pins it against the wall. This time Bucky lets the tears fall. 

"Please stop. You are hurting me." He says and struggles out of the Alpha's grip. Steve lets a hand fall against his still flat stomach. "You think I don't want the child. Why?" He growls. Bucky lets out the honest answer. Maybe he will stop being this man that he does not know and turn to the man that he fell in love with. 

"Because ever since you stopped talking to me, stopped touching me and started to ignore me." He whispers. Steve growls. Bucky whimpers and flinches. "Tell me, are you afraid of me?" He asks. Bucky whimpers. "ANSWER ME!" He yells. "Yes!" Bucky shouts and the look Steve gives him. Steve smirks. "Good because you are mine." He snarls and Bucky couldn't help but sobbed. Where was the Steve that he fell in love with? 

"Steve stop!" Says a voice. Steve slowly turns his head and Bucky looked at Sam, Clint, Tony and Natasha scared. "Go away." Steve seethes. His grip on Bucky's wrists squeezes tighter and Bucky hisses in a breath and more tears fall. "Steve let him go. You are hurting him." Tony says. Steve brings the Omega closer to him and Bucky shakes his head. "Steve. You love him, we all know that but right now think about it. You are not showing him the man that he fell in love with. Instead you are showing the monster in you and you are hurting and scaring him." Natasha says. 

And just like that the spell was broking. Steve's eyes got huge and he looks at Bucky and lets go, which results Bucky falling onto his knees and major bruising on his wrists. Bucky breathes out and scrambles away and hides behind Clint and Natasha. 

Steve falls to his knees and he stares at his lover. "Bucky. I am so, so sorry." He whimpers. Bucky was shaking like a leaf and he whimpers. Sam pulls the pregnant Omega into a hug. Clint walks closer to Steve. "Bucky is staying with Natasha and I for a few days. You need to think about what you have just done." Clint says seriously and calmly stands and Natasha takes Bucky's hand and leads him to her and Clint's car. 

Natasha got in the back with Bucky and Clint drives off. Bucky was huddled into Natasha and looking like a small child. She pulls him closer. "I'm sorry that happened to you." She whispers. "I don't know who he is anymore. He reminded me of my father so much. I'm scared. He is nothing like the Alpha I fell in love with." He whispers. She sighs and rings him closer. God Steve better be good by the time Bucky goes back.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been five days since Clint and Natasha took Bucky into their home. Bucky was getting better and the bruises were healing. He was cleaning out his metal arm at the kitchen table when Clint asked the question. "Why didn't you use your metal arm to pin him down? I seen you do it to a Alpha before." He asks. Bucky sighs and looks up. "Because even though he showed me his monster side, I still love him and I didn't want to hurt him." Bucky says softly and looks down as if ashamed that he didn't pin Steve down to the ground. 

"I also didn't want to make him even angrier. " Bucky says and closes his eyes. Clint softly touches the pregnant Omega's back and rubs up and down. "I need to go back home soon." He whispers. Clint's hand stops. "Are you sure? You can stay a few more days. Like you aren't a burden." He says. Bucky shakes his head. "I need to head back." He says more confident and stands to pack a few things. 

He quickly finishes and turns to Clint. Natasha was standing beside Clint. "Here, have this phone. This button here is a distress button so if Steve does that to you again, just press it and we will be there as fast as we can." She says. Bucky smiles and takes it gently with his metal arm and slips it into his pocket. "Thanks Tasha." He says. 

She smiles and they hug each other. "Please be careful." She whispers and he nods. Clint also nods and opens the door for him. "Please if anything happens, we are here for you." He says and Bucky nods while putting on his baseball cap and brings his hood up. "See you guys soon." He says and waves before disappearing into the alleyways. 

Bucky takes out his key and unlocks the door. He as no idea what to expect so he takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door quietly. He pokes his head inside the room. "Steve?" He asks quietly. He closes the door behind him and turn the light on. He looks around and stop when he enters the bedroom. 

There was Steve, on the bed with a photo frame in his hands. Bucky knew instantly what he was looking at. It was the picture when Bucky was still young and had both of his flesh arms. It was a selfie that Steve took. It was one of those days when they were just so happy with each other. Bucky had his head onto Steve's shoulder and he had half of his face in the blonde's neck while smiling. Steve was looking down at the young brunette with such love in his eyes. 

Bucky sighs and quietly walks up to him. He stops half way between Steve and the bedroom door. "I promised that day that I was never going to hurt you." Steve rumbles. "I know." The Omega whispers. "But I broke it all just because you were neglected and ignored. I should have realized. You suffered because of that...... it's my fault." Steve says depressed. Bucky shakes his head and sits down beside Steve. 

"Yeah it was, but it was my fault as well. I shouldn't have left, or left my ring behind. It scared you, I understand." He whispers. Steve looks up and Bucky nearly whines. Steve had bags under his eyes they were red as if Steve had been crying for hours and he now sported a beard. Bucky wipes a few tears that fell down his Alpha's cheeks and Bucky searches his eyes and brings him into a kiss. The Alpha whimpers and kisses back desperately. Bucky pulls away and rests his forehead aginst Steve's. "I love you." Bucky whispers. 

Steve lays his hand against Bucky's stomach and looks into Bucky's eyes. "I love you." He says. Bucky smiles, a wide smile and giggles. Steve swoops him in for another kiss and Bucky jumps and wrap his long legs around the Alpha's waist and Steve puts his hands under the Omega's ass and Bucky bites Steve's bottom lip playfully.

Steve lowers Bucky onto the bed and tugs Bucky's shirt off. Bucky unbottons his shirt and unbuckles Steve's belt. Steve rolls him over and they laugh as they try to rip each other clothes off. They manage to get their clothes off in record time without ripping them. Steve lifts the Omega up and slick starts to run down the Omega's thighs and Steve lifts him up more and sinks into Bucky with one smooth motion. There was enough slick that Bucky didn't need to be prepped and was painless as the brunette moans. 

Steve lowers him back down and starts to move and fast. Bucky wails as he clings onto Steve. "So fucking tight." Steve mumbles into the brunettes shoulder and slows the pace down. The pleasure rises and Bucky tries to get Steve to move faster. "Paitent my love." Steve whispers. Bucky stares into his eyes and smiles. "I trust you." He whispers and Steve angles so his cock dragged sweetly against the Omega's prostate and he whimpers. Bucky gasps continously in the kiss and Steve hands gently traces and slides across Bucky's golden tan, sweaty skin. 

Steve hand intertwines with Bucky as he continues to thrust and Bucky still gasping and whining. Bucky knew what Steve was doing. Steve was showing how much he cared and love him. Steve was whispering love and praises and Bucky was crying in pleasure and smiles has Steve kisses along his skin. 

Bucky's orgasm hit him hard and his vision turns white and he arches his back has he shoots off his load. Steve whispers praises even more. "Good baby. You are so gorgeous, how did I get so lucky? I love you baby." He whispers and Bucky drinks in the attention that he had gone so long without. Steve thrusts three more times before he spills his seed deep within Bucky and they pant and still held each other.

Steve was still tracing his big gentle hamds across Bucky's inner thighs, along his hipbones and rests still on his stomach. Bucky felt so nice and huddles into Steve for warmth that he longs for. Steve wraps his arms around his lover as they wait for the knot to deflate. Bucky was quickly fallen into a deep sleep and was just barly conscious when he feels Steve move. "Sleep sweetheart, you need it." Was the last thing Bucky hears before he fell asleep.

Warm and safe in his Alpha's arms. The way it should be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Four Months Later**

Bucky was now five months along and he as his hand rubbing his slightly swollen belly and Steve was laying beside him. "Want to go out with me?" He asks. "Are you sure?" Bucky asks. Steve chuckles and kisses Bucky's temple. "Of corse. You are my love anyway." He says. The brunette smiles and slowly sits up. Bucky was slowly having a bit more of a challenge of doing anything but mostly getting back up. Soon he will have to get the Alpha to help him stand up. 

"Need help?" He asks. Bucky shakes his head. "Nope, I got this." He says. Steve chuckles. Bucky was very, very stubborn. That was probably one of the reasons why he fell in love with the Omega. Once Bucky got up he holds up his hands and grins. "See?" He says making the big blonde laugh. "Do you want to get dressed?" Steve asks amused and the brunette smiles softly. "No offence but can I stay here? It is going to be hard to hide when I have a five month pregnant belly on me." Bucky says and Steve smiles. He stands up and kisses the Omega while resting one hand on the brunette's hip while the other was protectively laying the other on his stomach. 

"Of course you can stay here, I need to go to the store anyway so is there anything you are craving a the moment that we don't have?" The Alpha asked. Bucky hums as he thinks about it and then shrugs. "Let me go look." He says and walks into the kitchen. It took a few minutes but Bucky handed him a shopping list with about three or four things on it. Steve reads it then nods. "Okay, I am off then." Steve says and quickly kisses Bucky. "I love you." The Alpha says. Bucky walks with him to the front door and smiles. "I love you too." He says and Bucky waves as Steve drives off then closes the front door. 

**Somewhere not to far from our couple....**

Deective T'challa was holding the binoculars and sees the front door open and sees the blonde Alpha that he as been hunting lately. _Officer T'calla tell me what you see? Over._ He watches closely and talks away. "I see Steve Rogers, the main suspect of the serial murders but it looks like he is not alone." He says and looks at the old missing report from six yeas ago. He doesn't know why Police Chief Executive Officer Nick Fury thinks this has to do with the abduction of Omega James Buchanan Barnes. 

He looks back up and gasps. "Sir he has a Omega with him, I repeat a Omega with him over." He says into his radio. _Well describe the Omega, I have a hunch about this. Over._ T'challa knows he have to be quick. The Omega won't stay there for long. "It is a male with brown hair and clearly pregnant. He actually looks very, very familiar......." He trails off and holds up the picture up and he knew who that Omega is. Fury was right, this is the Alpha killing all of those reporters and drug dealers and business men. 

"Sir your hunch was right. That Omega with him is the missing Omega. James Buchanan Barnes, over." He says and feels proud of himself. Now the Barnes family can rest in peace now that their son was going to be safe once again. That poor Omega he must be going through hell. It must have been rape but yet the Omega looked happy. 

Now why would the Omega look happy? That was the real question that he, himself needs to answer. 

_Great job officer, stay where you are and we are on the way. Over._ T'challa heard it but he was so focused on the Omega. Just then the Omega walks back into the house and closes the front door. T'challa wonders if he has just made a huge mistake.

**Back to our Omega that we know and love so well :)**

Bucky was cleaning a bit and froze when he heard a knock on the door. The lights were off and the curtian was closed so whoever is knocking won't see him, or even know that he is here. The person on the other side of the door knocked again and Bucky silently grabs a gun from under the kitchen table and holds it up as he slowly walks to the front door. He knows it is not one of his friends for they would have announced it by now. 

He looks into the peephole and sees the police officer. Shit. He backs off and silently locks the door without making a sound and backing off until he reaches his phone. He sends Steve a text. He lays it back down and he freezes in spot when the officer spoke. "Look we know someone is in there. We saw you James." It was a male voice but Bucky looked in horror. Oh god they found him, they are going to pull him away from Steve. 

Bucky turned and softly walks to the saferoom. He hears the door being kicked open and he gasps. No, no, no, no. Bucky shrieks when someone behind him grabs him and he struggles against the arms and uses his metal arm to yank out of the person's grip and pin him to the wall. "Don't you fucking dare touch me." He hisses and slams him to the ground. More of them come in but we was ready now. He uses mostly his metal arm to protect his stomach and kicks. He still as the gun in his hand and aims. "Woah, hold your fire men!" Bucky hears someone boom amd they parted ways. 

There was a dark coloured man with a eye patch and Bucky glares at him and he holds steady with his safety off. "Hello Mr. Barnes." He says. "My last name is not Barnes for long." He says and Nick notices the ring. "Interesting, what did he say to you? What did he do to you?" He asks. Bucky growls. "He did nothing to me." Bucky says and he looks to the side to see the men nervous and eyeing the metal arm. "Name is Nick Fury, what happened with the metal arm?" He asks. "I was nineteen, Alpha wanted to rape me I said no and he said he was going to teach me a lesson and cut my my arm wih a machete." He says and shrugs. He was used to it by now. 

"Interesting, well you are going to have to come with me." He says. "I don't think so. I really rather stay here." The Omega says. Fury sighs. "I do not want to do this the hard way especially since you are pregnant. " Fury says. Bucky shrugs. "I said I am not leaving." Bucky says. "Fine then we are doing this the hard way." He says and three police officers charge. Bucky aims and shots two down and grabs the third one's throat and holds him up and off the ground. Once the police officer stops struggling he drops him while never moving his eyes from Fury's. 

Fury looked pissed. "Take him down but for god's sake don't hurt him." He says and Bucky knows he can't take them all on at once. But he tries anyway until he felt a needle go into his neck. He whines in distress and falls into darkness. 

**A hour later**

Steve frowns when he pulls into the driveway. He slams on the breaks when he saw in front of the garage door was Bucky tied up and kneeling on the ground. His hair was clearly forced cut short and he had bruises on his arms and his neck and there was blood in his hairline and fuck someone gagged him. Steve scrambles out of the car. Bucky hum and shakes his head frantically. There was tears down his cheeks and Steve knew what he was saying. Go, run I am nothing but bait but he won't leave the love of his life. 

"I am not leaving you Buck. I do not care of you are bait." Steve says and runs to his side and takes the gag out. "Go Steve." He whines and Steve catches him before he slumps down to the ground. "Did they do this to you? Oh baby I am here. I am not leaving you I love you too much." Steve says and Bucky leans into his Alpha. 

"Good because Steve Rogers and James Barns you are under arrest." Says a man. Steve and Bucky look at each other.

They know they are going to get out of this.


	21. Chapter 21

Bucky was thrown into a holding cell and he whimpers as he notices that there was other Alpha's in the holding cell across from his. "Hey, what a beautiful Omega like you doing in here? Why don't you come across here and show us a good time?" A Alpha teases while the others hoots. Bucky rolled his eyes and sits down on the bed. "So what is your answer?" He asks.

"Go to hell." Bucky snarls and they laugh. "Awww come on." The man says and smiles at him. His metal arm whirls with power and the Alpha looked confused until he saw the metal arm. "Well fuck, you must have money, cause that. Must be a slut, come here pretty." He says and next thing Bucky knows was that Steve was in front of him growling. "Stay away from my mate or I will kill you." Steve says and bangs on the bars making the Alpha’s jump back. 

The cop opened the holding cell that Bucky was in and Steve hurries in and they hug each other. Bucky whimpers and nuzzles his face into Steve's neck. Steve held him close whispering comfort into the pregnant Omega's ear. "Alright, your turn Omega." The cop says a deep Steve growls. "His name is Bucky." The cop holds up his hands in surrender and Bucky steps back and follows the cop. When they close the door and lock the holding cell that now Steve is in he looks back at Steve.

Bucky looks around memorizing the hallways and the corners. Left, right, right, left, center, left, center and they arrive. The cop opens the door and Bucky steps inside to see a table, chair and a glass with a pitcher of water. He sees the mirror on one side of the room and he knew instantly that he was in a interagation room. Once the brunette was in far enough the cop closes the door so Bucky was by himself in this room. At least there was a window. Bucky gently eases down into the chair and eyes the water. 

"It is not drugged if you think it is. We won't do that to a Omega especially one that is pregnant." Says a mysterious voice. Bucky looks over to see a detective with coloured skin and Bucky instantly puts his guards up. "How can I trust you? You have already tied me and beat me to get Steve." He says harshly causing the detective to winch. "I know, I was not happy they did that." He says. "Yes not to mention that you cops threaten to destroy my baby, I thought you were supposed to be the good guys." Bucky says.

Bucky was pissed and the detective sighs and sits down across from the Omega. "My name is T'challah. Can you tell me the story of how Steve kidnapped You?" He asks and Bucky's head snaps up. "He didn't kidnap Me! He saved me." He says scared and with wide eyes. T'challah sighs and opens his folder. "Then tell me how he saved you." He says. Bucky nods and straighten up. 

"My parents were not kind like you all think. They abused me, yelled, smacked, kicked, so on and on. They hated me but I don’t know why. The day I presented as a Omega my dad was the most happiest and I realized that moment that he had plans and I didn't like the idea of what he had planned. He continually raped me so they could have a second child to get and I didn't want that so yes in the pass I have had abortions. But he was about to rape me once more when Steve stopped him." 

"I didn't trust him at first because he was a Alpha but slowly but surely I fell in love with him. I was mostly worried that he was going to forced himself onto me when I hit my heat but he kept his distance. I felt relieved when he actually took care of me. I couldn't help but fell in love with him." Bucky tells and stays silent, afraid that they were still going to pull his Alpha away from him.

T'challa sighs and checks his information. He looks up. "How did Steve kill Them?" He asks. Bucky bites his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if Steve is going to be happy if Bucky tells them the truth. The detective sits up. "Look, Steve won’t be mad if you tell us. But we need to know." He says. Bucky looks down and sighs. "Steve would use me as bait and I was a wonderful actor. He didn't want to use me but I wanted to know how he worked so after much convincing he finally agreed." He says. 

"Can I go Now?" Bucky asks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell door opens and Steve stands to see Bucky walking in. They hug each other and Steve scoops him up. They cuddle on the bed. "What did they ask you?" Steve asks. "What it was like of you kidnapping me but I quickly told them that you saved me from my parents. They also asked how you killed them." Bucky says. "Yeah, they asked me if I tortured you or raped you." Steve says. Bucky growls.

"I told them my dad raped me a lot and that I got abortions when I was younger." Bucky says. "Hey we are going to get out of this, I promise you that." Steve says. "You promised that if I do give birth here that they won’t take our child away?" Bucky whimpers. "I promise. I kill anyone who will try to pull that move." Steve says and pulls the Omega even closer.

"I love you." Bucky says. "I love you too." Steve says.


End file.
